Mia vita passata cambiando per il futuro
by Nuvys568
Summary: El Tsuna del futuro a ideado un plan para conquistar a su amor platónico, esto con la ayuda de cierto científico loco, pero es este su verdadero amor o encontrara uno donde menos esperaba. advertencia Yaoi pareja:692769 con toques 2718...disfruten XD
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: 692769

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M.

Summary: El Tsuna del futuro a ideado un plan para conquistar a su amor platónico, pero para esto decide pedir la ayuda de cierto científico loco. Tras una petición a su yo del presente este tratara de conquistar a cierto prefecto sádico que desde que la batalla del futuro cautivo su corazón, pero sera este amor por lo que este realmente desea vivir o su corazón ya fue cautivado por otro.(advertencia Yaoi!)

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, pareja principal 692769, con toques de un 2769.

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

**NUVYS568**

**PRESENTA**

**Mia vita passara cambio per il futuro**

**Cap 1 Mi deseo**

Sawada Tsunayoshi es un joven conocido en su instituto como Dame-Tsuna, es inútil, patético, y excusa de alumno según todos los estudiantes y maestros, pero lo que nadie sabe es que el pertenece a la poderosa Famiglia Vongola, después de su batalla en el futuro cada uno de ellos a cambiado, desde su actitud hasta su forma de pensar, pero el que regreso mas cambiado fue el joven castaño, y como ocurrió esto, bueno la verdad es que hacia un tiempo este notaba que al estar cerca de aquella chica que según el amaba, Sasagawa Kyoko.

El realmente no estaba enamorado de ella, era mas bien que había confundido su amistad y creía estar enamorado de la alegre y despistada chica, el castaño se dio cuenta de la diferencia, cuando pudo pasar tiempo con Hibari del futuro, aunque seguía siendo Hibari este podía hablar mas tranquilamente con el, en los entrenamientos sin su apoyo no hubiese conseguido nada y seguiría igual de perdedor. Fue allí cuando lo noto, a el le gustaba estar cerca de este.

Debido a su reciente regreso victorioso en el futuro, el y sus guardianes regresaron al pasado. El Hibari-san del futuro, le daba confianza y le hacia creer un poco mas en el, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que estaba junto a el, eso era amor, el castaño se había enamorado de su guardián de la nube, pero este se había decidido a mantener esto en secreto, jamás, jamás debería decirle lo que sentía, sin importar lo mucho que sufriera.

Y fue así como lo mantuvo, pese a todos los años que estuvieron juntos Tsuna mantenía su promesa a si mismo de no revelar sus sentimientos, al cabo de unos años el castaño tomo bajo su dominio a Vongola, todavía en ese momento mantuvo callado sus sentimientos que sentía que cada vez se le hacían mas dolorosos mas pero no lo diría, jamás, el temor de ser rechazado era lo que le dolía y temía mas que a la muerte, mas que defraudar a sus amigos.

Pero esta decisión no le duro mucho tras ver algo que nunca lo creyó capaz, Hibari estaba besando a Chrome.

_"E-esto no puede estar pasando verdad?, Hi-Hibari-san no es de los que tienen una relación verdad?"_

Eso se decía mentalmente el chico mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, este se dio la vuelta y tomo camino hacia su habitación, este estuvo encerrado hasta que por fin dejo de llorar, ese acto le había dolido considerablemente, le dolía el pecho, no quería saber nada sobre Hibari ni de Chrome.

Tras este incidente Tsuna comenzó a evadirlas a los dos, pero tanto como Hibari como Chrome notaron esto, el primero en encararlo fue Hibari.

_Herbívoro, que rayos te sucede? por que me evitas?_

_Y-yo no se que estas hablando Hibari-san*desvía la mirada*_

_No te hagas el disimulado, me crees tan idiota como para no notar que me evades, aun en las reuniones o misiones, que carajos te pasa, dímelo herbívoro o te morderé hasta la muerte*saca sus tonfas*_

_N-no se de que hablas_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, prepárate!_

Y tras estas palabras el azabache se lanzo en contra de Tsuna, este evito sus tonfazos ágilmente, pero llego un punto donde no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, siendo presa fácil para tan violento carnívoro.

_Ahora me dirás lo que ocurre!_

El azabache llevo sus tonfas hacia el cuello del menor y lo mantenía en el suelo, mientras este estaba sobre el, no le dejaría marcharse hasta darle una explicación razonable.

_Y bien?_

_Hi-Hibari-san lo-lo que yo haga no tiene nada que ver contigo!_

"todavía y se atreve a responderme de esa forma, este herbívoro deberá conocer su lugar" levanto su otra mano que aun cargaba su tonfa y antes de golpearle el rostro al castaño, un brazo le detuvo.

_Kufufu, Ave-kun que crees que haces con Tsunayoshi-kun?_

_Mukuro Rokudo*salta de sobre Tsuna y se pone en posición de combate*_

_Kufufu veo que quieres pelear*saca su tridente* no me subestimes_

_ALTO!*se pone entra ambos* no deben de pelear entre ustedes!_

Mukuro se sorprendió antes este acto, hacia mucho tiempo que Tsunayoshi no hacia tal cosa como pararse enfrente de ellos y hacer que dejaran de pelear.

_Oya,oya Tsunayoshi-kun esta defendiendo a su agresor? que lastima y yo que quería verme como el héroe de la historia*sonríe ladinamente*_

_Tchh Herbívoro hazte a un lado!*frunce el ceño*_

_No quiero que leen entre ustedes!*decidido*_

_Kufufu si Tsunayoshi-kun lo dice yo me detendré..*desaparece su tridente*_

_Gracias, Mukuro*le sonríe*_

_De cualquier forma esto se ve divertido, dime Ave-kun, tanto te duele que Tsunayoshi-kun te ignore*abraza a Tsuna por el cuello*_

_Tchhh por que debería de molestarme?_

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera decir algo, sus labios fueron invadidos por cierto ilusionista peli azul, este solo pudo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y sin tener las fuerzas para apartarlo el beso pasó a uno mas intenso, dejando muy avergonzado al castaño, pero de no ser por que sus cuerpos pedían aire el beso se hubiera alargado.

Hibari en cambio estaba muy molesto, como podía hacer eso! iba a reclamar y morder hasta la muerte a ese ilusionista que tanto le molestaba pero se detuvo y se puso a analizar la razón de su enojo, porque debería de meterse entre esos dos? porque se molestaba tanto que ambos se besaran? Hibari se quedo pensativo un momento hasta que vio como aquellos dos frente a el terminaban aquel beso.

_Oya,oya Ave-kun porque tan molesto?*sonrisa ladina*_

_...*en shock*_

_No se de que hablas herbívoro idiota_

_kufufu vamos no lo niegues lo tienes en la cara, se ve claramente que estas molesto*se relame*_

_...*sigue en shock*_

_*se molesta* no eres quien para decir si estoy molesto o no, si quieren besarse háganlo no tiene nada que ver conmigo!_

Hibari giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse de ambos chicos, pero algo le incomodaba gradualmente, su pecho de cierta forma le dolía, por que?Eso era lo que deseaba saber el azabache mientras iba camino a la salida de la mansión.

_Tsunayoshi-kun si sigues así, no dudare en besarte una vez mas*sonríe*_

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! POR QUE CARAJO ME BESASTE! ESE ERA MI PRIMER BESO!*muy rojo por la vergüenza*_

_Oya,oya querías guardarlo para alguien especial?...*se le acerca quedando a la altura de la oreja el contrario*...era para ave-kun acaso?_

Ese comentario le hizo ponerse mas rojo de lo que estaba, "com-como lo sabia!, es-es decir claro que no, Hibari ya tiene a Chrome!...tiene a Chrome?" nuevamente sus ojos se cristalizaron lloraría una vez mas?

_...*se queda en shock* no-no llores! si es por el beso lo siento, no llores!_

Tsuna llevo su mano a su mejilla esta estaba húmeda, estaba llorando por recordar a Hibari besando a Chrome, que patético no? Lllorar solo porque Hibari había encontrado a alguien especial que significaba mucho para el, el en vez de sentirse miserable debería de alegrarse, Chrome era una grandiosa chica a la cual quería mucho, pero pese a esto su corazón a un le dolía, si tan siguiera fuera el! si solo su primer beso hubiese sido con Hibari!

Mukuro estaba asustado por alguna razón el ver llorar al castaño le molestaba mucho, antes de poder detener sus acciones este ya se encontraba abrazando a Tsuna.

_No llores, si es por lo del beso yo realmente lo siento..._

_No...no es por eso...Mukuro...déjame estar un momento así, por favor?_

Tsuna hundió su rostro en el pecho del contrario, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de invadir su rostro, Mukuro solo podía reconfórtalo, no sabia por que el castaño lloraba de tal manera, nunca le había visto llorar de esa forma, "Que te paso Tsunayoshi-kun?" pensó el ilusionista, mientras envolvía con sus brazos al menor.

* * *

Hibari por otro lado no deseaba estar en la mansión no estaba de ánimos para estar allí y mas si ese estúpido herbívoro estaba allí siendo abrazado y besado por el idiota Ilusionista, Hibari salió de la mansión tomando su motocicleta, debería encontrar a alguien a el cual podría morder hasta la muerte y valla que lo necesitaba.

Suerte para el azabache que su fiel lacayo Kusakabe le había informado que el idiota potro salvaje estaba en la ciudad, Hibari sonrió sádicamente como solo este podía y se dirigió al hotel donde siempre se quedaba el Cavallone.

Se tardo aproximadamente de 15 a 20 minutos en llegar frente a l hotel, se bajo de la motocicleta colocando el casco sobre el manubrio y se giro nuevamente al Hotel

"espero que me diviertas potro salvaje" pensó el azabache mientras la imagen de Mukuro abrazando a Tsuna venia a su mente, la imagen de Mukuro besando a Tsuna, pero sin importar que tanto pensara en por que carajos tenia que estar viendo esa imágenes en su mente y mas que cada vez que pasaba este deseaba morder hasta la muerte a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. Estaba demasiado molesto por alguna razón que este no comprendía.

* * *

Tsuna se había quedado dormido sobre el pecho de Mukuro, este le observó un momento para luego levantar le con delicadeza cargándole estilo nupcial, lo llevo hasta su habitación donde le coloco sobre la cama, Mukuro una vez mas se quedo observando el rostro del menor, "Valla que es difícil que cambies" pensó el peli azul mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Tsuna.

El peli azul se detuvo tras darse cuenta que era lo que estaba haciendo se llevo su mano a su rostro sorprendido de que era lo que acababa de hacer, y esto no era la primera vez que tal cosa le ocurría, la verdad es que siempre que estaba con el castaño algo similar tendía a suceder, llevo su mano hasta sus labios y miro al castaño quien dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, se acerco hasta este y una vez mas dio un ligero contacto con sus labios en los del contrario.

_Espero que puedas olvidarte de Ave-kun…yo estoy esperando por ti_

Susurro en el oído de Tsuna , Mukuro arreglo su cabello y salió de la habitación dejando a Tsuna solo.

* * *

Dino Cavallone acababa de llegar a la ciudad y ya estaba bajando por el ascensor para visitar a su lindo hermanito que hacia casi 3 meses que no veía, hablar por teléfono no era lo mismo hacia que este había decidido acabar lo mas rápido posible con el papeleo y poder tener por lo menos una semana de ó del ascensor y tomo rumbo al lobby, saludo a portero amablemente mientras en lo que esperaba en la entrada de el hotel que Romario bajara o esa era la idea, pero cuando el Rubio vio a Kyoya no pudo evitar ir corriendo hasta el con su típica sonrisa, no percatándose de el peligro que podría correr al no estar ninguno de sus compañeros Dino se encontraba vulnerable ante un Hibari colerizado. Cuando por fin el rubio estuvo a centímetros de el otro, el azabache le ataco con sus tonfas directo al estomago dejándole K.O de un solo golpe este cayo el suelo inconsciente, todo esto lo vio claramente su mano derecha Romario, quien solo llevo su mano entre sus cejas y suspiro.

Hibari por otro lado, observo al derrotado Cavallone tendido en el suelo, suspiro y se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones saliendo del parqueo del hotel…"Creo que me pase" pensó el azabache mientras se iba alejando con su moto.

Romario en cambio no entendía el por que del ataque y el por que de la huida, sin importar como se viera si era por estar molesto con su líder este hubiese buscado una pelea mas emocionante y no le hubiese derrotado de un solo movimiento sea lo que sea que halla molestado al guardián de la nube de Vongola seria mejor no averiguarlo, pocas veces le había visto tan molesto como le había visto.

* * *

3 semanas después.

Después de tales sucesos que poco sabían o mas bien solo eran 4 personas las que sabían de todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde en la mansión Vongola. Ahora todos los miembros de la Famiglia se encontraban en una reunión muy importante en la cual discutían sobre una nueva familia que amenazaba con entrar en su territorio, varios de los que estaban reunidos en aquella sala tenían pros y contras contra lo que se debería de hacer para mantener controlado su territorio, pero todos esperaban una respuesta del Joven líder de Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna por otro lado ya estaba cansado de tanta palabrería, la verdad es que este no estaba de acuerdo con atacar aquella pequeña familia que estaba surgiendo pero también debería escuchar a sus compañeros y sus opiniones, los viejos del consejo solo esperaban el momento indicado para echarle en cara al joven líder sobre cualquier error que este pudiese cometer.

Tsuna dio un ligero golpe con su mano derecha la mesa la cual le indico a todos que guardaran silencio, todos habían notado que últimamente su líder no estaba de buen humor y que había estado molesto desde hace ya tres semanas pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar por que.

_Si tanto insisten en que se les tome en consideración como futuros enemigos solo debemos mantenerlos vigilados, que mejor forma de ver que tan sucios pueden llegar a ser buscando poder y que mejor forma de ver que es lo que planean que enviendo a alguien…..Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi_

Ambos nombrados levantaron la vista y observaron a su líder, quien mantenían un semblante frio pero a la vez apasible, pero ellos mejor que nadie sabían que este en cualquier momento explotaría por el enojo que llevaba, eran contadas las veces en la cual sus guardianes le habían visto tan molesto.

_Que desea que hagamos Juuudaime?_

_Cuenta con nosotros Tsuna_

_Gracias chicos, la verdad es que necesito que ambos mantengan vigilado a el líder de esta supuesta nueva familia, mientras mandamos a un intermediario a hablar con el_

Uno de los viejos del consejo sonrió con sorna mientras miraba al supuesto líder de Vongola, claro que esto según el y alguno de los viejos quienes solo buscaba sacar provecho de la ingenuidad del ignorante menor.

_Disculpe Decimo pero creo que mandar dos de sus guardianes no es muestra de que esta preocupado por que esta nueva familia este creciendo?_

Tsuna levanto la vista y con una mirada que casi cortaba en pedazos a ese viejo tonto que osaba decir ridiculeces, todos en la sala tragaron saliva, ese no era el mismo chico ingenuo que normalmente estaba presente en las reuniones, no este chico era un verdadero jefe de la mafia.

_La verdad es que no temo que estos crezcan pero si se convierten en una amenaza para todo aquel que tengamos como aliado cerca de esta zona en cuestión brindaremos el apoyo correspondiente, Si en verdad esta nueva familia tiene mas poderío del que pensamos pero no planean ir en contra nuestro, será mejor para nosotros, y podremos tomar ventaja, pero esto solo si sabemos usar nuestras cartas, Mis guardianes de la Tormenta y de la Lluvia son los mejores en investigar abiertamente las cualidades de este futuro encuentro, así que se los dejo a ustedes*mira a su amigos*_

Todos en el salón quedaron en silencio ante las palabras bien calculadas y que demostraban que Tsuna por fin estaba tomando su papel como líder, pero a varios esto les molestaba, realmente este estaba dispuesto a seguir sus ideales de una mejor Vongola tal y como su primer líder Giotto había hecho, de esto temían los ancianos, que su amada organización corrupta y manchada de sangre volviera a ser solo un juego de niños, que no tomarían en cuenta lo difícil que era llevar una verdadera familia de la mafia.

Tsuna miro a aquellos viejos cuyos pensamientos se le hacían como tener un libro abierto en un examen muy difícil, eran tan obvios que era molesto.

_Yo no creo que Vongola sea un juego, ni tampoco Primo lo considero, se que no les gusta como arreglo las cosas pero quiero dejar en claro algo*se pone de pie* Vongola regresara a lo que una vez fue, Primo y sus guardianes me apoyan desde el pasado, es su voluntad y yo no les defraudare_

El celular de Tsuna sonó al finalizar estas palabras todos en el salón estaba atónitos, mientras que sus guardianes y amigos de Cavallone y Shimon sonreían ante el valor y astucia de su amigo.

Tsuna dio una leve reverencia y comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala, esa llamaba la llevaba esperando desde hacia un buen tiempo.

* * *

_Verde….ya esta listo?_

_me ofendes Vongola que creas que tan interesante proyecto no lo completara en un mínimo de tiempo, la verdad nunca espere tener que hacer algo como esto, pero te lo agradezco_

_Jo~? Así que este proyecto fue de tu gusto pues me alegra escuchar esto, cuando puedo ir?_

_Cuando puedas….espero que seas un buen conejillo de indias, así como me lo pediste esto solo tú y yo lo sabemos, ese celular que posees es imposible de rastrear así que nadie escuchara esto, La maquina solo funcionara con tu llama del cielo y el anillo Vongola y claro que con tecnología única de llamas…seria imposible que se suplicara tales cosas no crees?_

_Me asombras como siempre, ahora ya termine con lo que estaba haciendo llegare dentro de una hora, estoy seguro que deseas ver si realmente funciona_

_jajajajaja la verdad es que me conoces bien, en todo caso ya sabes donde encontrarme, estaré esperándole…..click_

La llamada termino con las palabras de Verde, Tsuna sonrío alegre de que esa llamaba hubiese entrado a su vida, ahora solo debería salir del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. De su chaleco saco su otro Celular y llamo a quien podría ayudarle con la reunión que todavía se llevaba a cabo sonó un momento y luego aquella voz singular le hablo_

_Dame-Tsuna donde estas? La reunión no puede seguir sin ti._

Ordeno el antiguo arcobaleno del sol.

_La verdad te llamaba para decirte que algo mas importante a llegado a mi, y quería decirte si podías tomar el control de esta lo hicieras, si no también puedo llamar a Gokudera quien lo haría gustosamente_

_Sabes muy bien lo que sucede cuando Gokudera toma el control de las reuniones_

_Lo se por eso te llame antes a ti_

_Tchhh y que es eso tan importante?_

_Lo lamento Reborn pero…..es un asunto privado que requiere de mi presencia lo antes posible_

_Me tendrás que dar explicaciones cuando regreses_

_ha~! Claro, espéralas…'nos vemos'…Reborn….click_

Reborn se quedo un rato con el teléfono en mano aquella despedida había sonado muy extraña, era como si no planease regresar, lo que mas le extrañaba era ese asunto personal, como era que ni este sabia de que hablaba, algo no estaba bien, se levanto de su silla y cuando caminaba hacia la salida, alguien le detuvo.

_Reborn-san donde esta el Joven Decimo? _

Reborn chasqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta, para encarar a aquel anciano fastidioso.

_Tuvo un asunto mas importante según parece…_

Los guardianes de Tsuna voltearon a ver a Reborn algo confundidos, algo no estaba bien por la forma en que la llamada había llegado y mas por la forma en la que el antiguo arcobaleno actuaba.

_Que es lo que ocurre con Juudaime?_

_Tchhh ya he dicho que salió, pero no se que es lo que trama…solo se que algo no va bien….._

Los guardianes y aquellos que estimaban a su querido amigo se alarmaron, fue cuando a todos en el salón les cayó un mensaje que decía:

''Espero que me perdonen por lo que hare….son mis seres mas importantes, les pareció a todos, espero que seamos amigos una vez mas…..Adiós.

Atte:Tsuna''

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos preocupados, que significaba ese mensaje de su líder, que es lo que haría Tsuna por lo cual pedía perdón, y que era lo que estaba pasando.

_Reborn-san...debemos encontrar a Tsuna antes de que haga alguna locura_

_Bebe que significa este mensaje?_

_Bossu estará bien no?...Mukuro-sama?_

La chica volteo a ver a su lado donde su maestro debería estar pero este ya había salido del lugar, Mukuro desde hacia unos días había notado el extraño comportamiento de su amigo y mas después de que le expreso sus sentimientos, "Tsuna que pretendes?"

* * *

El peli azul caminaba hacia la habitación de Tsuna pero al llegar se detuvo frente a la puerta de esta...el sabia que dentro de aquel dormitorio ya no se encontraba el castaño, suspiro pesadamente y tomo el pómulo de la puerta abriendo esta y encontrándose con una nota encima de la cama del castaño.

Mukuro la toma y leyó la pequeña nota que para su sorpresa esta estaba dirigida a el.

'Gracias por el entrenamiento de la ultima vez, la verdad me ayudara mucho...Mukuro...yo estoy feliz de que sientas tales cosas por mi,estoy seguro de que con el tiempo me hubiese enamorado de ti, pero...creo que encontré una forma de cambiar mi destino.

Te pido que no le muestres esto a nadie, esta es solo para ti ya que tu eres el que mejor me entendía en estos últimos días, te estoy muy agradecido por haber estado conmigo, en realidad estuve muy feliz.

Necesito pedirte un ultimo favor veamos en "aquel" lugar solo leas esta nota.

Att: Tsuna''

_Tchh que planeas Tsunayoshi-kun_

Con la nota aun en mano la envolvió con sus llamas de la niebla cambiando lo que esta decía, la dejo una vez mas sobre la almohada de la cama de castaño, miro una ultima vez el lugar y luego haciendo presencia de su Tridente este desapareció con ayuda de su llama.

Llego al lugar al cual Tsuna se refería y ese lugar era KokuyoLand el lugar donde ambos se conocieron, allí Tsuna estaba apoyado contra el muro de entrada del parque este al ver a Mukuro sonrió y se acerco a el dándole un abrazo y un inesperado beso.

_No digas nada solo escúchame...Mukuro si pudieses cambiar el pasado... lo harias?... si pudiese encontrar un mejor destino y futuro para ti?_

_Tsunayoshi...esto tiene algo que ver con el entrenamiento que me pediste?_

_Si...lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero la verdad es que en este momento tu eres lo mas importante que tengo, así que, quería despedirme de ti en persona_

_Tsuna cambiar el pasado es realmente lo que deseas?_

_Si_

_*suspiro* si es lo que deseas lo aceptare pero debo pedirte un favor...

cuando te encuentres con mi yo del pasado podrías darle un beso y decirle sobre esto?_

_eh? porque?_

_Solo hazlo estoy seguro de que mi yo del pasado te ayudara de muchas maneras... cuídate mucho_

_No me detendrás?_

_No_

_Porque?_

_Tal vez no solo tu futuro cambie de eso estoy seguro_

_uhmmm esta bien, prometo hacer lo que me pides así que...*le da otro beso* nos veremos_

Mukuro correspondió el beso y se separo de Tsuna con una sonrisa, una muy sincera y tranquila una que Tsuna había aprendido a contemplar últimamente así que sin mas este se fue dejando a Mukuro frente los portones de su antigua base.

* * *

Tsuna llego tal y como prometió al punto de reunión donde se encontraría con Verde, y este científico claro que se presento a la hora acordaba previamente.

_Vongola estas listo?_

_Si...hagamos esto_

_Jajajaja espero que tu deseo sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que sea cumplido_

Verde comenzó a caminar hacia un entrada de metal que sobresalía sobre la arena, este entro primero dejando las compuertas abiertas,Tsuna volteo hacia atrás y respiro profundamente entro por las compuertas que se cerraron tras el, el castaño comenzó a andar siguiendo un sendero de luces, tras llegar a un gran habitación blanca donde se encontraba Verde ya sentado sobre una silla observando una pantalla, tecleaba a una velocidad única, solo se miraba como aparecían un sin fin de códigos en la pantalla de aquel gran aparato que proyectaba luces y sonidos extraños, Tsuna se sentó donde el científico le indico, allí una serie de manos ro-boticas le examinaron a través de rayos infrarrojos.

Verde sonreía hacia si mismo mientras miraba un escaneo con mucho códigos en su computadora.

_Vongola veo que tus llamas están a un paso de ser tan puras y hermosas como las de Primo, realmente eres un buen espécimen de pruebas y de investigación_

_Supongo que gracias?_

Verde se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia una puerta que apareció de la nada Tsuna le seguía hasta llegar a una nueva habitación allí se encontraba Verde esperándole.

_Esta es mi obra maestra, para poder comenzar por favor el anillo Vongola del Cielo_

Tsuna abrió su camisa sacando el anillo que llevaba en el cuello, lo saco de su cadena llevo el anillo a su mano y la envolvió en sus llamas revelando la verdadera apariencia de su anillo y se lo entrego a Verde, este lo coloco sobre una pequeña mesa metálica, que se cerro con una vitrina circular.

_Muy bien ahora solo debes recostarte en esta camilla de interfaces y podremos comenzar_

_Bien_

Tsuna que quito su chaleco largo y la corbata, se re consto en la camilla nombrada y verde coloco una especie de casco oscuro y de adornos en verde sobre la cabeza del castaño, ajusto algunas cosas en este para luego retirarse donde comenzaría su prueba científica, según su Hipótesis el Vongola seria capaz de la proeza que tanto deseaba, Viajar al futuro sin tener que viajar con su cuerpo, solo su alma algo parecido a como Giotto Vongola podía proyectar su alma.

Desde que el Vongola se lo había planteado a el científico le había interesado y claro el como el mejor y mas inteligente ser sobre la tierra un proyecto de tal escala seria un reto perfecto.

_Bien comenzaremos ahora, según los datos que me diste a esa época viajaras pero recuerda que para obtener tu cuerpo en el pasado debes convencer a tu yo de esa época, y el pacto entre su alma y conciencia se dará a cabo con un contacto de membranas, eso es todo,espero que sobrevivas y si algo sale mal solo deberé buscar otro conejillo de pruebas_

_hahaha...esta bien, y gracias por el dato_

Verde comenzó a hacer el proceso de viaje en el tiempo, el anillo Vongola brillaba con intensidad las llamas del cielo que emitía este eran hermosas, al momento que Tsuna perdió el conocimiento en la camilla y comenzó su viaje en el tiempo, el anillo comenzó a dar a conocer 7 llamas, Cielo,Tormenta, Lluvia, Sol, Nube, Niebla y Trueno.

_Jo~! sabia que seria un experimento fascinante

tras estas palabras comenzó la verdadera travesía en el viaje de Tsuna, Verde mantenía todo controlado, que cambios haría el Vongola en el pasado y como se alteraría su propio futuro, ideas como esas eran las que mantenían emocionado al científico.

* * *

Mi segundo proyecto wiii XDD espero que les guste esta idea como la anterior me vino en clases es que me da tanta hueva una clase de computación básico XDD así que en lo que otros aprenden usar paint(XD) o Word yo escribía esta historia...lo único que me mataba de la risa es como se escuchaba como tecleaba a la máxima velocidad de una inspiración XDDDDD y bueno aquí esta.

Espero que les guste, esta dedicado a una amiga muy especial que me quiere siendo tan loca XDD **bianchixgokudera25 **te amo gracias por comprenderme o tratar XDDD sabes que te quello mucho y la verdad es por ti que que mi amor por los fic creció(?) a leer Fics de KHR con los cuales sin ellos ya no vivo XD.

Te agradezco mucho tu amistad y ya veras que te gusta el Fic o eso espero XD

Reviews?

tomatazos? stokearismos? XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas:692769

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M+.

Summary: El Tsuna del futuro a ideado un plan para conquistar a su amor platónico, pero para esto decide pedir la ayuda de cierto científico loco. Tras una petición a su yo del presente este tratara de conquistar a cierto prefecto sádico que desde que la batalla del futuro cautivo su corazón, pero sera este amor por lo que este realmente desea vivir o su corazón ya fue cautivado por otro.(advertencia Yaoi!)

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, pareja principal 692769, con toques de un 2769.

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

**NUVYS568**

**PRESENTA**

**Mia vita passata cambiando per il futuro**

**Cap 2**

Hibari Kyoya es el chico mas temible de namimori chuu, y esto a que se debe bueno la verdad es que el es una persona muy temida y como no si siempre muerde hasta la muerte a quien este rompiendo la paz de su amada escuela, para Tsuna esto era mucho pedir pero la verdad pedirle a alguien tan temible como Hibari seria una misión imposible, era como pedirle a Reborn que no fuese tirano o un tutor espartano que deseaba verlo sufrir.

Ese día en Namimori media Tsuna se sentía algo mal del estomago, así que con ayuda de Gokudera Hayato su fiel auto nombrada mano derecha y con su amigo Takeshi Yamamoto llegaron a la enfermería.

_Juudaime si quiere me quedo a su lado para asegurarme de que se encuentre bien!_

_maa, maa ,Gokudera creo que si Tsuna descansa un rato se sentirá mejor después, dejémosle_

_tu idiota friki del beisbol como según tu seria una gran mano derecha si dejo a Juudaime a su suerte!_

_maa maa no decía eso pero le pondremos mas tenso de lo que ya esta, y mira*ve a tsuna* hasta ya se durmió, creo que seria mejor irnos y regresar a la hora del almuerzo para ver como se encuentra._

_Tchhh….si le ocurre algo a Juudaime en mi ausencia tu serás el responsable!*se levanta y sale de la enfermería*_

_jajajaja okey…..nos vemos Tsuna_

* * *

Y así el azabache y el peli plateado salieron de la enfermería dejando a su amigo quien ya reposaba en los brazos de Morfeo, extraña sensación la que le invadía, se sentía flotando?

Esperen como!, el castaño abrió los ojos y se encontró flotando en una habitación completamente blanco, miro hacia todos lados buscando una salida pero, nada no había salida o entrada el simplemente se encontraba allí flotando.

_Tsuna!_

_eh?_

Una voz extraña le llamaba y antes de poder hacer algo se vio a si mismo, pero su versión del futuro, que era eso!

_hiiiiiiiiiii!_

_hey no grites me quedare sordo!_

El Tsuna mayor se cubrió las orejas por el gritillo que el menor había soltado, valla que si tenían razón todos al decir que ese grito era ensordecedor, se podría comparar a los gritos de Sasagawa Ryohei, presidente del club de boxeo de Namimori.

_Tsuna, tengo que pedirte un favor, es muy importante que me escuches atentamente_

_EH! Pe-pero….e-esta bien*resignado*_

_Tsuna tendré que tomar prestado tu cuerpo_

_...1…..2….3…..EHHHHH!_

_Es muy importante que esto solo quede entre nosotros, por favor te lo suplico*junta sus manos y hace una reverencia* por favor….si?_

Que debería hacer el joven castaño antes tal situación extraña, nada! Sin mas asintió en comprobación a que estaba de acuerdo, pero seria mejor no preguntar a que se debía esa petición, bueno después de todo, mientras menos sepa seria mejor, pero si su yo del futuro tomaba su cuerpo donde estaría el?

_acepto que uses mi cuerpo pero eso significa que yo controlare tu cuerpo en el futuro?_

_no, seria muy peligroso para ti, además que no debes saber lo que ocurre o cambiaras el flujo del tiempo al ver mi futuro, este futuro es muy diferente al futuro donde combatiste a Byakuran, así que lamentablemente tu permanecerás en esta habitación blanca, estarás como si estuviese dormido, así que siempre estarás en tu cuerpo, pero seré yo quien lo mantenga despierto…..por cierto no quieres saber por que deseo utilizar tu cuerpo?_

_no, no realmente, me imagino que es algo personal que tu, uhmmm mi yo del futuro desea hacer en este tiempo, pero te dejare usar mi cuerpo solo con una condición…si puedes vengarte por mi de Reborn hazlo….*aura maligna* suficiente con lo que me ha hecho estos días como para que salga ileso de este acuerdo, estas de acuerdo?*decidido*_

_bu-bueno si es algo pequeño puedo hacerlo…._

_wiiiiii! Muajajaja REBORN ES MI VENGANZA!_

_ah si*gota*, bien de cualquier forma ahora comenzare mi misión en este tiempo*se acerca a Tsuna*_

_y como cambiaremos?_

_la verdad es muy simple así que..perdóname..*sonríe*_

Algo en las palabras de su yo del futuro le aterraron, su yo mayor le tomo por los hombros y antes de hacer una pregunta mas o alejarse, sintió como sus labios eran invadidos.

"OH MIERDA ME BESO!" tsuna menor se puso completamente rojo el mismo se había besado no? Era eso? Como viviría sabiendo que se había besado a si mismo!

_este…lo-lo siento es algo que debía hacer*comienza a desaparecer* tsuna se que te resultara algo incomodo pero prometo proteger lo que mas te importa, lo prometo_

_eh? Lo mas importante para mi?*sentía como el sueño le invadía* que…que es?*se duerme*_

_se que esto es egoísta pero no puedo permitir que "eso" ocurra, es momento de cambiar mi futuro por uno mejor….Kyoya_

* * *

Tsuna despertó sintiéndose mas ligero, miro a su alrededor y observo el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, sonrió al verse en aquella enfermería, así que si funciono, sonrió para sus adentros mientras se levantaba de la camilla.

_según parece ni Hayato ni Takeshi están, esto me facilita las cosas_

Tsuna se estiro como si de un gato se tratase y comenzó a salir de la enfermería, tenia unas 2 horas antes de que tocara el timbre para el almuerzo, y que mejor momento no?

Ahora su nuevo destino era al salón del consejo disciplinario de Namimori-chuu para ver a su tan amado Kyoya.

* * *

Por otra parte Hibari Kyoya molía a tonfazos a quien no estaba en clases y había decidido saltárselas, herbívoros idiotas que se creían mas listos que el, valla que les haría pagar por su estupidez, nadie, nadie se saldría con la suya, por tomarlo como a un débil y patético herbívoro, el era el máximo carnívoro del lugar.

Después de barrer el piso con los estudiantes ilusos le pidió a Kusakabe que se encargara de limpiar los restos de basura, este se dirigió a su despacho pero más fue su sorpresa al ver al inútil y mas patético estudiante de Namimori.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, tienes mucho valor para estar aquí sin autorización*sonríe sádicamente* te morderé hasta la muerte.

Pero antes de que pudiese abalanzarse a golpear al herbívoro este le había tomado por los hombros y en un impulso poso sus labios sobre los de Hibari, este en cambio lo aparto a los segundos ya que esto le tomo desapercibido un ligero rubor se presento en aquel rostro pálido, pero una mirada fulminante fue lo que recibió el castaño.

_Lo siento….creo que no pude evitarlo…_

El castaño se llevo su mano tras la nuca y sonrió algo avergonzado, como era posible que no pudiera resistirse a besar al azabache, valla que se había vuelto más débil con solo estar presente ante los hermosos ojos metalizados de Hibari Kyoya.

_...Te morderé hasta la muerte!_

Dijo molesto el azabache mientras se lanzaba para golpear al castaño que por alguna razón extraña esquivaba con suma tranquilidad sus ataques, llego cierto momento donde el castaño ya cansado de esquivar los ataques del azabache, que antes de que Hibari pudiese hacer algo en contra ya se encontraba en el suelo con aquel débil herbívoro sobre su cadera.

Esto si que molesto a Hibari ahora que se creía ese insignificante herbívoro al hacer tal cosa y va a reclamarle pero una vez mas sus labios fueron atrapados por los del castaño esta vez intensificando el beso y moviendo su cadera por sobre el azabache.

La mano de Tsuna bajo a la entrepierna de Hibari quien no entendía desde cuando el patético Dame-Tsuna como todos le llamaban llegaba y le atacaba de esa forma pero mas sorpréndete era el hecho de que este por alguna razón no podía apartarlo, sus beso sus caricias por que se calentaba tanto, ni el sabia que tocándole en ciertas zonas este comenzaría a calentarse.

_Kyoya…._

El nombrado sin entenderlo muy bien se ruborizo, como era posible que el gran Hibari Kyoyo estuviese siendo atacado sexualmente por el inútil mas grande de la escuela, o mas bien el inútil mas grande de la ciudad.

_Herviboro, que pretendes?_

_Yo….lo-lo lamento…._

Tsuna se quito de sobre el chico y se quedo perdido unos momentos, mientras el azabache cuando intento ponerse de pie esto le fue imposible, y a que se debía esto, pues según parecía algo se había despertado en su parte baja..

Hibari se quedo sorprendido era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, levanto la vista y una vez mas allí estaba viéndole ese estúpido herbívoro, pero por alguna razón soltaba un aire de pervertido, Hibari le fulmino con la mirada, mientras veía como el chico se agachaba y gateaba hasta llegar donde el estaba.

_Kyoya…"eso" te esta molestando?_

La vergüenza que sintió el ex temible prefecto fue enorme, porque se sentía como un débil herbívoro? Eso no era normal y que carajos le pasaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi!

_Kyoya…_

Tsuna se agacho un poco quedando mas cerca de le entrepierna del azabache, le observo un momento y luego con delicadeza coloco su mano sobre el pequeño bulto que se miraba por debajo del pantalón.

_Hey! No…no toques allí!_

Pese a lo que el azabache le decía mas la mirada asesina con la que miraba al castaño, Tsuna ni se inmuto y bajo el cierre del pantalón del prefecto. Y por sobre la ropa interior de este Tsuna deslizo su mano y al inclinarse puedo morder levemente

Porque carajos estaba dejando que ese herbívoro le tocara? por que dejaba que le hiciese ese tipo de cosas!, algo andaba mal ese no era al inútil Tsunayoshi Sawada que conocía. Pensaba el azabache mientras trataba de contener los gemidos d3e placer que sentía bajo el tacto del castaño.

En cambio Tsuna ya estaba comenzando a masturbar el miembro del azabache.

_Valla Kyoya ya estas duro con un beso y las caricias, lo que es ser joven, dime te gusta esto? Pregunto ya que no estas poniendo resistencia…hehehe…te ves tan lindo siendo tan sumiso, es una hermosa vista la que me estas regalando….*se relame* _

_Tchh s-seas quien seas no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, suéltame!_

_Ese comentario fue cruel, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, no importa como me veas….y nop, no te soltare, además ni que te estuviera sujetando el que no se mueve eres tu y mas bien así como estas ahora solo me estas dando mucha tentación, cosa que ya no puedo soportar._

Tsuna tomo las piernas del azabache y ligeramente las abrió, baja un poco el pantalón de este y una vez mas invadió el miembro ya erecto del prefecto solo que esta vez en ves de utilizar su mano utilizo algo mas practico, claro esto era su boca.

_ahhh!_

Un dulce gemido salió de la boca del azabache, la caliente y húmeda cavidad del castaño le estaba volviendo loco lo peor de todo era que o el otro lo hacia a propósito o de verdad era que lo estaba haciendo lo mas lento posible para torturarle mas, antes con su mano lo había estado masturbando a un buen ritmo pero ahora, ese movimiento lento y suave, no resistiría mucho si el castaño seguía de la misma forma por mas tiempo.

_Veo que te gusta de esta forma no?_

Tsuna sabia muy bien como sodomizar a Hibari vamos estos dos estuvieron juntos en el futuro pero… por cosas del destino no pudieron seguir juntos.

El castaño mordisqueo el escroto del azabache lo cual le hizo gemir, Tsuna sonrió con picardía, valla que escuchar esa voz en pleno éxtasis era maravilloso, introdujo una vez mas el miembro del otro en su boca y comenzó a hacer un vaivén muy suave para luego intensificarlo, a los pocos segundos de subir el ritmo el azabache no pudo contenerse mas y se corrió en la boca de Tsuna.

_AHHH!*rubor*_

_Valla que consistencia Kyoya_

_Ca-cállate estúpido herbívoro!_

Tsuna se trago aquel liquido blanquecino ante la mirada del azabache este presentaba un hermoso sonrojo, Tsuna sonrió una vez mas y se puso de pie limpiándose levemente la boca mientras se relamía.

Esto no paso desapercibido por el azabache quien le observaba algo atontado debido a lo que había ocurrido, en su vida este había tenido esa clase de experiencias pero ahora por alguna razón deseaba mas.

_Waaaa*se estira* ya me siento mejor….Dios si que lo necesitaba*sonríe pícaramente* te daría un beso pero ya que metí "eso" en mi boca no seria muy higiénico no? *rie*_

_Tu….Realmente quien eres!*toma sus tonfas*_

_Ya te lo dije son Sawada Tsunayoshi….. Pero soy ciertamente algo diferente al que conoces….pero dime luces molesto que no te gusto mi regalito?*coloca su dedo sobre sus labios* y yo que trata de hacerte sentir muy bien_

_Tchh no me jodas herviboro, ciertamente eres parecido pero Sawada Tsunayoshi jamás haría algo como esto!*molesto*_

_Jooo~ me siento triste por ello, no has escuchado "los callados son los mas pervertidos"?_

La mirada del azabache poseía una gran furia asesina jamás, jamás Hibari Kyoya diría que lo que acabada de sufrir había sido como tocar el cielo, jamás admitiría que deseaba mas, jamás admitiría que el hecho de que fuese el inútil herbívoro no le había excitado mas, claro que no el tenia su orgullo machista que jamás dejaría de lado.

* * *

_Mukuro-sama?_

Chrome se encontraba buscando a la persona mas importante para ella, pero no lo encontraba en ningún lugar donde estaría? Ya había revisado todo KokuyoLand y aun no podía encontrarle tal vez había salido, pero Ken y Chikusa también le buscaban, bueno el peli azul siempre hacia lo que quería así que como le impedirían salir a pasear si hacia muy poco este había sido liberado de Vendice? Seria como mantenerlo en una prisión y este tenia todo el derecho de salir un rato a pasear.

Chrome quien ya se encontraba algo cansada de tanto bu8scar decidió cesar la búsqueda, se recostó en el muro y se dejo caer, cerró los ojos y antes de poder darse cuenta esta ya se había quedado dormida.

Mukuro en cambio se paseaba por Namimori iría a molestar a cierto azabache y también atemorizar un poco al castaño, bueno que mejor forma de divertirse, hizo aparecer su tridente el cual choco contra el suelo lo que sucedió después fue que fue envuelto en su nube de color índigo la cual le llevo a ello salón del consejo disciplinario de Namimori.

_Buenas!...*shock*_

El peli azul no se lo creía, estaba seguro de que lo miraba era al joven líder Vongola atacando a ave-kun? Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cerro la puerta por la cual había entrado y se apoyo en el muro sujetando su cabeza, realmente, realmente "eso" estaba pasando!

El shock que se encontraba en su mente le hizo quedarse como roca, un gemido de placer fue lo que le saco de su mundo, respiro profundamente y fue cuando escucho como el Vongola decía palabras tan seductoras y comprometedoras al idiota chico de las tonfas, por alguna razón su pecho se estremeció, pero porque? El no tenia motivo para molestarse y menos sentirse ofendido pero, si, si lo estaba… y esto era lo que el peli azul no lograba comprender.

Se despego del muro donde había estado inconscientemente apoyado escuchando el jadeo y gemidos que venían de la boca del azabache, iba caminando por los corredores como si de un zombi se tratase, que debía hacer después de haber visto al Vongola hacer ese tipo de cosas nunca, nunca en su vida lo hubiese imaginado pero le dolía aun mas pensar en por que el azabache y no el…..

Se detuvo e seco y se sostuvo del muro ahora que carajos estaba pensando como podía pensar si quiera en que deseaba que Tsunayoshi hiciera algo así con el. Valla que estaba mal de la cabeza.

_Mukuro?_

El ilusionista se puso helado al escuchar aquella voz que perfectamente el conocía, se volteo para observar con detenimiento al castaño que le observaba con una sonrisa.

_...hola….._

"Oh si Mukuro di "Hola" como si fuera normal y de mas común en ti!" Mukuro realmente quiso estrellar su cabeza contra el muro era tan estúpido pero esa vista le había dejado de la mas atontado posible.

En cambio Tsuna no pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos y abrazarle.

_Te extrañe tanto!_

Mukuro ahora si no entendía que coño pasaba! que demonios pasaba con Tsunayoshi? y por que su corazón estaba tan acelerado.

_Extrañarme? Pero si justo ayer nos vimos recuerdas?_

Algo le decía que debía cambiar aquellas imágenes que permanecían tan renuentes en su cabeza, ya que estas se reproducían una y otra vez.

* * *

Tsuna en cambio terminada su labor con Kyoya simplemente escapo por la ventana al escuchar como Kusakabe pedía entrar al salón del consejo estudiantil, así que antes de que el azabache pudiese hacer o evitar algo mas el castaño ya se había ido dejándole muy molesto y confundido.

_Kyo-san ocurre algo?_

Le dijo extrañado su mano derecha quien ahora le miraba sorprendido ya que en su vida había pensado ver a su líder ruborizado y con un leve jadeo, que abría pasado para que el azabache estuviera en tal situación?

_No es de tu importancia ahora dame los detalles del patrullaje!_

Exigió Hibari a su mano derecha mientras se posicionaba en la silla tras su escritorio, le incomodaba mucho saber que ese herbívoro recién le había hecho eso y todavía y había huido ahora mas que nada debía encontrarle y morderle hasta la muerte por tal atrevimiento.

* * *

Tsuna por su lado al saltar por la ventana se reincorporo como si nada hubiese pasado, ahora debía ir al baño a limpiarse de los residuos que habían quedado tanto en sus mano como en su boca, con cuidado de no ser descubierto entro en los baños de la primera planta, se lavo la boca y las manos teniendo cuidado de mantener todo en orden, pero ahora que se veía a si mismo en el espejo no pudo evitar en soltar un fuerte y largo suspiro.

"no se suponía que le atacaría a la primera vez, bueno…..no es que no me halla gustado verle de adolecente correrse por pequeñas caricias pero ahora…..ahora no esto muy seguro si fue lo correcto…CLARO QUE NO! Dios ahora me costara mas acercarme a el solo por que no resistí las ganas de saborearle en su juventud, si Hibari de mi futuro se entera…moriré…" pensaba el castaño mientras salía de los baños e iba al segundo piso fue allí cuando por el corredor vio un cabello azulado muy conocido por el, asi que se acerco a este y dijo su nombre.

_Mukuro?_

La expresión que coloco el peli azul fue extraña en su vida solo le había visto con esa expresión y eso fue en su futuro, abría pasado algo?, sin mas Tsuna le sonrió alegremente como si no se hubiese percatado de esto, y se lanzo a sus brazos. La verdad era que Mukuro se había vuelto la segunda persona mas importante para el, y por lo que ocurrió en el futuro fue que no pudo evitar decir aquellas palabras.

_Te extrañe tanto!_

Tsuna hundió su cabeza en el pecho del contrario y se mantuvo allí unos momentos, verle allí…. Sentir su calor era algo que en el futuro se había vuelto como una droga, ya que siempre que le necesitaba este le prestaba sus brazos tanto para llorar como solo por el hecho de abrazarle.

_Tsunayoshi…-kun?, ocurre algo malo?_

Mukuro estaba confundido como era que este estaba allí si hacia poco lo había visto en el consejo estudiantil, o fue tanto lo que permaneció en shock que el tiempo se le había pasado volando? Probablemente había sido eso y su teoría se confirmo cuando la campana del medio día sonó dándole a los estudiantes motivos para salir de su salón, mas fue la sorpresa de estos al ver a Dame-Tsuna abrazar a ese chico desconocido.

_Juudaime!_

Llego corriendo el peli plateado mientras que su otro amigo moreno y de cabello oscuro venia tras el. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver "eso" nunca pensaron que Tsuna estaría abrazando a Mukuro, y mas que este no le apartase.

_Tsuna?_

_Herviboro!_

_SAWADA!_

Tsuna aparto su cabeza del pecho contrario al escuchar como cada uno de sus amigos le llamaba una gota de sudor corrió por su cien y rápidamente soltó al peli azul, dio tres pasos hacia atrás e hizo una reverencia.

_Lo siento te abrace sin tu consentimiento, lo lamento_

_..._

Mukuro en cambio una vez mas estaba en shock sin saber que hacer y mas ahora que todos los "amigos" del castaño y otros estudiantes de Namimori Chuu les observaban.

_Kufufu que situación tan complicada_

Rio burlon el ilusionista aunque por dentro se sentía extraño.

_Herviboro ven conmigo ahora!_

Dijo el azabache molesto mientras se ponía en posición de combate con sus tonfas en alto y dispuesto a morder hasta la muerte a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino.

_Maa maa mina, no se alteren esto…..esto se puede explicar no Tsuna?_

Dijo el beisbolista mientras trataba de calmar a sus amigos que parecían estar expresando un sinfín de emociones en ese momento, hasta el se sentía extrañado por tal situación.

_Juudaime, esta bien! Ese cabeza de piña le hizo algo!_

_chicos, estoy bien y, no ahora no puedo ir contigo Kyoya-sonrie-_

Todos y digo todos abrieron la boca que casi cayo al suelo, Dame-Tsuna osaba llamar al temible presidente del consejo estudiantil por su nombre y después sonreír como si no supiera a que se atenía! Valla que hasta allí verían al castaño pobre iluso y débil "herbívoro" pensaron todos al darle razón con el sobrenombre que siempre usaba el temible Hibari Kyoya.

_Quien te dijo que me llamaras por mi nombre!_

Hibari por otro lado ya se estaba cansando de tanta estupidez y antes de que el castaño dijese algo este le comenzó a atacar, rompiendo una ventana y rajando el muro de concreto.

Por otro lado los guardianes de Tsuna miraban como este fácilmente esquivaba los ataques destructivos del azabache, no cabían en cuenta que era lo que ocurría y mas porque el mismo castaño reía en cada ataque esquivado.

_Kyoya si sigues así destruirás tu amada Namimori sabias*señala el corredor hecho pedazos* valla que eres mas un delincuente con poder auto nombrado.*ríe con sorna*_

Ryohei,Yamamoto y Gokudera, pararon el ataque que el azabache hizo este fijo mataba a alguien los tres miraron al castaño sorprendidos este sin dudas no era el Tsuna que ellos conocían y tanto apreciaban.

_*suspira* valla que si eres violento por eso nunca te vas a casar y terminaras como un viejo amargado sin amor…..Mukuro! nos vamos!_

Los presentes voltearon a ver al peli azul que miraba asombrado lo que ocurría, no se inmuto pese al llamado de Tsuna así que este dio un salto por encima de sus amigos, tomo de la mano al peli azul y sin más salto por la ventana.

_SAWADA! ESO FUE EXTREMO!_

_TSUNA!_

_JUUDAIME!_

Todos no entendían que pasaba como alguien como Dame-Tsuna podía hacer eso, como podía insultar a Hibari Kyoya y luego huir con el otro chico.

Sus guardianes mas que nada no entendían que pasaba algo andaba mal y debían de encontrar la manera de saberlo, soltaron al azabache que desde hacia un rato forcejeaba y les amenazaba con morderles hasta la muerte. Los tres le soltaron y observaron al azabache.

_Hibari,….tu sabes que le pasa a Tsuna?_

Pregunto preocupado el beisbolista mientras llevaba su mano hacia tras de se cabeza.

_Tu maldito que le hiciste, por algo Juudaime te estaba insultado! Confiesa bastardo!_

_YO NO ENTIENDO QUE PASO! PERO SAWADA FUE EXTREMO!_

_Tchh…..no tengo ni idea…pero…le morderé hasta la muerte si le vuelvo a ver….._

Y sin mas que decir el azabache giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a salir del corredor donde los otros guardianes no entendían el comportamiento de su líder y amigo.

_Creo que seria bueno seguir a Tsuna….no creen?_

_Eso es mas que obvió friki del beisbol algo raro pasa con juudaime y como su mano derecha no puedo dejarle_

_Alto…._

Los tres voltearon hacia aquella voz, tan conocida por todos, y si allí estaba el bebe hitman, sentado en el marco de la ventana.

_Reborn!_

_Bebe_

_Reborn-san_

_Algo raro le sucede a Dame-Tsuna, esta…uhm o mas idiota o simplemente perdió el miedo a morir*sonríe* es interesante, sea lo que sea que le a pasado es demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar_

* * *

_Tsunayoshi...qu-que estas planeando?_

_Nada en especial, hahahaha_

Tsuna seguía corriendo aun cuando ya estaba fuera del instituto pero la verdad era que no deseaba ver a Kyoya por un rato y esto era por que se sentía mal por casi haberle violado, se suponía que estaba allí para averiguar como hubiese sido su pasado si hubiese sido mas valiente, pero lo que acababa de hacer era haber cavado su propia tumba ni en el futuro Tsuna había atacado a Kyoya de esa forma así que…solo le quedaba rogar a Dios de que no muriera a temprana edad.

Pero el mas confundido y algo dolido era Mukuro quien aun no entendía lo que pasaba, con Tsuna, trataba de saber que era lo que ocurría pero no tenia ninguna idea, o por lo menos una teoría para que el débil e inofensivo decimo Vongola hubiese atacado sexualmente a Hibari Kyoya y que le halla retado y burlado de el.

Después de un rato por fin Tsuna se detuvo pero para sorpresa del peli azul era que había regresado a Kokuyo.

_Por que Kokuyo?_

_Bueno…la verdad Mukuro necesitó hablar contigo….._

_Kufufu y de que podríamos hablar?_

_Bueno…me imagino que no debes comprender lo que sucede conmigo no? Debes estarte preguntando como alguien que ayer temía de su propia sombra ahora se a vuelta un idiota sin sentido común no?*sonríe*_

_Kufufu esa súper intuición es de temer Vongola_

_La verdad….uhmm esto solo te lo diré a ti, así que será nuestro secreto_

_Eh? Y por que a mi?_

_La verdad es que tu eres una persona en la cual confió plenamente pese a todo lo que hemos pasado y la verdad eres una persona muy especial para mi_

_..._

_Como te habrás dado cuanta no soy el mismo de siempre pero sin importar cuanto lo pienses o dudes yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi…. Aunque soy una Tsunayoshi muy diferente al que conocen, yo vengo del futuro….._

_...del futuro?_

_Así es, atra vez de una ilusión y con los anillos Vongola e podido viajar en el tiempo, pero solo mi alma a viajado, para poder tener un cuerpo en este tiempo necesitaba el de mi yo del pasado…._

_Esa técnica…..no es la que yo utilice? Digo cuando estaba en Vendice y esa era mi forma de estar comunicado en el Exterior, donde aprendiste eso?_

_Tu me la enseñaste, claro en el futuro*sonríe*_

_Y por que te la enseñaría?_

_Uhmmm….*coloca su mano en su barbilla pensando* bueno…..digamos que nos llevamos muy bien en el futuro… y de igual forma, tu mismo me pediste en el futuro que te explicara esto…no entendí muy bien el porque pero como un favor a ti, te lo debía…..y…también hay algo mas…_

_Que es?*levanta una ceja*_

_Bueno aquí voy…_

Tsuna se acerco a Mukuro tomando de los hombros se puso en puntillas y poso sus labios sobre los del mayor, dándole un beso no muy corto pero tampoco muy largo. El castaño se separo de Mukuro con un leve sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada y cubria sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

Mukuro en cambio el beso le había tomado por sorpresa nunca se espero tan acción viniendo del menor pero al romperse el contacto que existía entre sus labios, fue algo que no acepto, y antes de que el castaño pudiese apartarse este poso una vez mas sus labios sobre los de Tsuna pero esta vez el beso se hizo mas profundo, invadiendo la cavidad del otro con su lengua, ya que este había dejado su boca un poco abierta, Mukuro comenzó a incitar la lengua del contrario para intensificar el beso que ambos ahora correspondían, Tsuna en cambio posaba sus manos en el pecho de Mukuro acercándose un poco mas.

Aquel beso era algo que ninguno de los dos deseaba terminar pero un estruendo tras ellos fue lo que les hizo separarse, y allí estaba Chrome completamente roja observando como su Jefe y Mukuro se habían besado.

_Chro….Chorme-chan, e…esto es….*rubor*_

_Kufufu no es bueno espiar a los demás Nagi_

_Kyaaaaa!_

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron de aquel grito tan…tan Fujoshi (XDDDD) ambos nunca esperaron que Chrome siendo tan callada y tímida pudiese gritar de tal forma.

_Lo sabia, lo sabia! Tengo que llamar a Haru-chan!_

Dijo emocionada la peli azul mientras salía corriendo hacia KokuyoLand, Mukuro y Tsuna ahora se encontraban con una interrogante que coño había pasado y que significaba ese lo sabia?

Tsuna miro una vez mas a Mukuro quien parecía no entender lo que pasaba, y ahora una nueva imagen había sido plasmada en la mente de Tsuna, y era aquel lindo rubor que Mukuro tenia dibujado en su palido y hermoso rostro.

"asi que fue por esto" se dijo a si mismo Tsuna cuando recordó la petición del Mukuro del futuro, el beso era para cerciorarse de que debería enamorarse de el, Tsuna se sintió utilizado y avergonzado pero, de cierta forma a no le era molesto después de todo tras todo lo que ambos había vivido en el futuro y mas lo que el sentía por Mukuro algo le decía que si no podía estar con Hibari ni siguiera en el Presente, por lo menos Mukuro siempre estaría a su lado, este pensamiento hizo que Tsuna se pusiera muy rojo, la verdad era de que cuando había descubierto que Hibari se casaría con Chorme había sido el golpe mas fuerte y doloroso que alguna vez sintió, pero gracias a que Mukuro estuvo a su lado este lo había podido superar con el tiempo, hasta cuando Mukuro se le había confesado…. Pero ahora era mas complicado, que debería hacer, quedarse con Hibari o con Mukuro?... el amor es horrible pensó Tsuna mientras trataba de pensar o mas bien dejar de pensar en ello ya que seria muy difícil encontrar una respuesta y mas si este acababa de llegar al pasado, tal vez con el tiempo en el pudiese estar allí podría encontrar la respuesta.

* * *

Bueno espero que les halla gustado este cap2 quedo muy OoC pero me gusta como quedo así que muajajajaja (XDD) espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y no, no e abandonado Una oportunidad del Destino sigo buscando inspiración para Mukuro conquiste a Tsuna XDDD

Espero que les haya gustado Reviews por favor, o tomatozos, secuestros, violadas(?)

**bianchixgokudera25** esto sigue siendo para ti XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: 692769

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M+.

Summary: El Tsuna del futuro a ideado un plan para conquistar a su amor platónico, pero para esto decide pedir la ayuda de cierto científico loco. Tras una petición a su yo del presente este tratara de conquistar a cierto prefecto sádico que desde la batalla del futuro cautivo su corazón. Pero ahora ahora un posible segundo amor comienza a florecer que deberá hacer ahora y como será su destino?

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, pareja principal 692769, con toques 2718.

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

**NUVYS568**

**PRESENTA**

**Mia vita passata cambio per il futuro**

**Cap 3**

Gracias a que Mukuro estuvo a su lado este lo había podido superar con el tiempo, hasta cuando Mukuro se le había confesado…. Pero ahora era mas complicado, que debería hacer, quedarse con Hibari o con Mukuro?... el amor es horrible pensó Tsuna mientras trataba de pensar o mas bien dejar de pensar en ello ya que seria muy difícil encontrar una respuesta y mas si este acababa de llegar al pasado, tal vez con el tiempo en el pudiese estar allí podría encontrar la respuesta.

Tsuna llego exhausto a su casa donde Nana-san le recibió como siempre con una sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo este se sentía igual que cuando tenía el entrenamiento con Reborn eso o peor y eso era decir mucho, Tsuna saludo a su madre y rápidamente subió al segundo piso donde al entrar en su habitación se encontraba con Yamamoto , Gokudera y por desgracia también el pequeño y endemoniado Hitman que mostraba aquella sonrisa tan típica de el ,Tsuna suspiro pesadamente valla que aun su día no terminaría jamás.

_Dame-Tsuna explícame que te ha ocurrido hoy?_

Dijo el pequeño convirtiendo a León en aquella arma con la que solía amenazarlo, Tsuna rodo los ojos mientras Gokudera y Yamamoto le rodeaban uno cubría la puerta tras el y el otro la ventana valla que no saldría de allí sin que ellos pusiera resistencia, Tsuna volvió a suspirar y elevo su cabeza y puso su mejor sonrisa.

_No estoy seguro de que hablan, a pasado algo?_

Todos en la habitación fruncieron el ceño, Valla que esa pequeña broma de mi parte les había molestado.

_Juudaime, que es lo que le ocurre!_

_Tsuna te pasa algo? Estas bien?_

El azabache y el peli plateado mostraban preocupación en sus rostros y en su voz, "sin importar que ellos siguen siendo buenos amigos, lastima que no puedo decirles nada" pensó Tsuna mientras caminaba hacia Reborn.

_Esto fue idea tuya? Esto…uhmm intervención o lo que sea?*suspiro* Esperaba que no te involucraras pero si te metes en mi camino no dudare en confrontarte_

Tras estas palabras Tsuna sonrió ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo esa era una sonrisa comparada a la de Reborn cuando haría alguna travesura que como siempre al único que divertiría seria a el.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver tal gesto por parte de Tsuna o mas bien de sea quien sea esa persona, ya no estaba seguros quien era el que estaba frente a ellos, se preparaban Psicológicamente por si debían enfrentar a ese Falso Tsuna, pero si era su amigo no sabían si estarían dispuesto a dañarlo.

_Bueno de cualquier forma estoy cansado hoy a sido un día….muy extenuante así que me retiro por hoy._

Tras estas palabras Tsuna cerro los ojos y se dejo caer hacia atrás, siendo atrapado por Gokudera, Los tres que permanecían aun atónitos por lo que acababan de presenciar solo les hacia preguntarse que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con Tsuna.

Al poco rato de quedarse dormido Tsuna abrió los ojos encontrándose ahora en su cuarto se restregó el ojo y miro a su alrededor allí estaban sus amigos y su tutor quien le observaba fijamente.

_Dame-Tsuna!*le apunta con su arma*_

_HIIIIIII! Reborn que haces!_

Todos suspiraron con alivio al ver que su amigo ya había regresado a la normalidad, o eso esperaba.

_Juudaime…esta bien?_

_Tsuna…..uhmmm me alegro que estés de vuelta_

_Ahora dinos Dame-Tsuna que es lo que te paso!_

Exigió el pequeño hitman mientras colocaba su arma sobre la frente del castaño, Tsuna ahora si que no entendía lo que ocurría.

_HIIII… no se de que hablas! Y como llegue aquí, no estaba en la enfermería!_

Yamamoto y Gokudera se observaron un momento y ambos se sorprendieron, ahora que lo pensaban Tsuna había cambiado en el momento que le dejaron solo en la enfermería algo tuvo que haber pasado allí que este había cambiado.

_Juudaime que fue lo que ocurrió en la enfermería cuando le dejamos?_

_Uhmmmm bueno me dolía mucho el estomago y me quede dormido solo me recosté…creo que eso fue todo…ahh! Tuve un sueño muy extraño!_

_Sueño Extraño? Que clase de sueño Tsuna?_

_Bueno…..me encontraba en una habitación completamente en blanco pero yo estaba flotando y…uhmmm apareció alguien que me pidió un favor….no…no logro recordar de quien se trataba, solo se que acepte su pedido._

_Dame-Tsuna no recuerdas nada mas?_

_Uhmmmm no…, no recuerdo nada mas, paso algo?_

_Bu-bueno no están malo…creo…_

_Juudaime desde mañana le protegeremos!_

_Protegerme? De que?_

_Maa maa no debe preocuparte_

_Dame-Tsuna, Hibari dijo que te mordería hasta la muerte…..según parece le hiciste algo muy malo*sonríe*_

_Hibari-san?...EHHH? yo no le he hecho nada malo! Por que quiere morderme! Oh Dios que paso en lo que dormía!_

* * *

Cuando el idiota de Sawada Tsunayoshi había huido por la ventana con el estúpido ilusionista este había ido a la azotea para tratar de calmarse se sentía muy caliente, había pasado por una de sus peores vergüenzas había tenido que cambiarse de ropa ya que la otra estaba sucia gracias a que ese herbívoro le había atacado sexualmente.

En la azotea Hibari trataba de mantener la calma y esto tal vez solo durmiendo un rato podría calmarle como que no funciono en lo absoluto, ya que solo podía pensar en como aquel castaño, le había tocado y como atreves de sus caricias este se había corrido en la boca del otro, lo peor fue que aquello se había sentido bien, y solo podía recordar como el castaño se relamía y tragaba su esencia, un rubor se presento en el azabache, una vez mas se esta calentando y alguien como el no debería ser capaz de tal cosa.

Hibari al toque del timbré cuando se suponía que ya no había nadie en el instituto bajo de la terraza encontrándose con Kusakabe que le entregaba los informes del patrullaje que ya estaba completo, Hibari lo tomo de mala gana ya que no tenia el humor de hacer tal revisión, la coloco sobre su escritorio, sujeto bien sus tonfas y salió de su oficina ante la sorpresa de su segundo al mando.

Valla que no tenia ganas de hacer nada como podría si aquella imagen se estaba repitiendo una y otra ves en su mente, ya cansado de esto, Hibari decidió por primera vez en su vida no dar su acostumbrado patrullaje nocturno deseaba tomar una ducha fría para olvidar todo lo que ese día le había dado, malas o buenos recuerdos eran algo que Hibari Kyoya jamás querría recordar.

* * *

Mukuro por otro lado se encontraba mirando al vacio, sentado en su cómodo sofá en medio de aquel salón destrozado, Chikuza y Ken le observaban de lejos, tratando de adivinar que era lo que estaría pensando su líder con aquella mirada pérdida. Chrome había salido un rato con un rubor y sonrisa en su rostro cosa que no paso desapercibida por los dos chicos ayudante de Mukuro, algo estaba bien o mal con su líder? Y a que se debía la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica? Por alguna razón a que la curiosidad les carcomía por dentro estos decidieron mejor no preguntar.

Mukuro se levanto de golpe y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, los dos jóvenes que le habían estado observando desde que este había entrado con aquella mirada perdida se sorprendieron antes tal acción la verdad no se esperaban que su líder se levantara de esa forma y mas que saliera sin decir palabras alguna, sea lo que sea que había pasado no estaban seguros si seria conveniente para ellos saber el por que de las cosas.

El peli azul estaba demasiado inquieto aun no podía apartar aquel recuerdo y sensación que en sus labios había quedado, algo le decía que debía probar una ves mas aquellos labios, se sentía realmente perdido cono solo recordar lo suaves y dulces que estos podían ser, pero que era lo que deseaba en si de Tsunayoshi?, aunque ese beso había estado de mas, le había agradado la idea de que el otro le hubiese correspondido y mas que después el mismo castaño le regresara el beso.

"Pero era realmente Tsuna del futuro?, bueno quien mas podría ser…..el Tsuna de esta época es un cobarde y bueno para nada…. Pero el Tsuna de esta tarde ataco sexualmente a Ave-kun y le confronto molestándole, por otro lado me abrazo cuando me vio y luego tomo mi mano para huir de Namimori Chuu, también me revelo lo que estaba pasando y nos besamos…..pero que significa todo esto, yo realmente podría confiar en que el esta diciendo la verdad?, Tsunayoshi no es de los que miente así que dudo que venga diciendo eso de la nada y mas que su forma de actuar sorprendería a mas de alguno. Solo me queda hablar con el mañana….." tras salir de sus pensamientos Mukuro ya se encontraba frente a la casa del castaño.

_Y que se supone que haga ahora kufufu?_

Reborn había salido de la casa para buscar alguna información sobre lo que le ocurría a su discípulo "tal vez esto tenia una explicación" pensaba el arcobaleno mientras hacia las llamadas correspondientes.

* * *

Tsuna en cambio después de hacer sus trabajos junto a sus dos mejores amigos y comer una deliciosa cena hecha por su cariñosa madre, este ahora se encontraba solo en su cuarto recostado en su cama viendo el techo de su habitación.

_Que fue lo que paso?...acaso mi yo del futuro hizo algo malo? Y por que a Hibari-san?_

Tsuna recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado con respecto al pacto que hizo con su yo del futuro pero lo que hacia el mismo en su cuerpo no tenia ni idea, ahora solo sabia que había hecho enojar a Hibari Kyoya y había huido de Namimori Chuu junto a Mukuro.

Que quien sabe por que demonios estaba allí y por que carajos habían huido juntos, realmente ahora deseaba saberlo pero su yo del futuro parecía estar muy cansado así que le dejaría dormir, pero definitivamente mañana debería preguntarle que era lo que había ocurrido.

Tsuna solo rogaba para que el Prefecto ahora no le matase por sea lo que sea que hubiese hecho.

_Kufufu realmente no sabes que hiciste hoy? Tsunayoshi-kun_

Tsuna se sorprendió por la entrada imprevista de su guardián de la niebla quien había aparecido sentado en su escritorio mientras miraba por la ventana.

_Veo que ya regresaste, tu yo del futuro debe estar cansado no?_

_Co-como lo sabes!_

_El mismo me lo dijo…dime no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió mientras dormías?_

_Eh…uhmmm no, no lo recuerdo solo se que mi otro yo me pidió prestado mi cuerpo por algunos días, pero….no se que fue lo que ocurrió. Si yo te lo conté fue por algo no? Puedes decírmelo Mukuro?_

_Uhmmmm no estoy seguro, kufufu, que me darás si te lo digo?_

_Darte?...a que se debe eso?_

_Bueno si tu yo del futuro no te lo ha dicho es por que debe ser un secreto no?, no le preguntaste exactamente por que estaba aquí? Kufufu como siempre eres muy ingenuo pero se que tu yo del futuro se ha vuelto mas perspicaz a la hora de engañar, se parece a cierto Arcobaleno que ambos conocemos Kufufu_

_Uhmmmm, la verdad no quise preguntarle, el tiene sus motivos para querer cambiar nuestro futuro, si es por algo bueno yo… prefiero no saberlo hasta que el mismo me lo diga o yo lo averigüe…Gracias Mukuro_

_Por que me lo agradeces?_

_Sin ti esto seguro que no hubiese podido estar tranquilo, sabes eres una persona en la cual puedo confiar aunque todavía me das miedo*sonríe*_

Aquellas palabras del castaño fueron casi iguales a las que hacia pocas horas había oído pero de su yo del futuro.

¨_La verdad….uhmm esto solo te lo diré a ti, así que será nuestro secreto_

_Eh? Y por que a mi?_

_La verdad es que tú eres una persona en la cual confió plenamente pese a todo lo que hemos pasado y la verdad eres una persona muy especial para mi_

_..._¨

Esas palabras vinieron a la mente del peli azul, una sonrisa muy diferente a la que normalmente le expresaba al castaño fue lo que invadió su rostro.

Tsuna al ver esta sonrisa por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque se sonrojaba? Esto era algo que el no entendía, porque debería sonrojarse y mas estando con Mukuro? Algo no estaba bien, Tsuna desvió su rostro ocultándole su sonrojo al peli azul.

_Nee Tsunayoshi….._

_Q—que?*rubor*_

_Puedes voltearme a ver?_

_Po-porque debería?_

_Solo hazlo!_

Tsuna giro su rostro y mas fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro del mayor frente a sus ojos, aquellos vellos ojos monocromáticos le observaban fijamente, aquella mirada tan hermosa ahora solo le observaba a el, por algún auto reflejo Tsuna cerro sus ojos, se sentía atrapado por la mirada del contrario, pero ahora que cerraba sus ojos era como si esperase un contacto algo que claro llego.

Sus propios labios habían sido atrapados por los del mayor, este había sido un beso cálido y por alguna extraña razón muy reconfortante para el castaño quien correspondía el beso. Tsuna aun sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurría, solo se sentía en un sueño, en que momento se había dejado atrapar por Mukuro?... o mas bien desde cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas? Esto fue lo último que pensó Tsuna antes de quedarse dormido, dejando salir al otro Tsuna.

El Tsuna mayor se sorprendió al encontrarse nuevamente con los labios del ilusionista peli azul, pero también extrañamente este correspondió el beso, este beso se intensifico cuando Tsuna abrió su boca dándole una invitación a su Guardián de la niebla a invadirla y jugar con su lengua, aquel beso intenso le permitió al castaño jugar con la lengua del peli azul y cuando ambos ya necesitaban de aquel preciado aire tuvieron que separarse dejando como prueba una línea de saliva que había quedado entre sus bocas

Pero Tsuna aun no conforme con esto empujo al peli azul quedando este encima, Aquellos hermosos ojos monocromáticos una vez le observaron, Mukuro llevo sus manos hacia la cadera de Tsuna y le sonrió seductoramente.

_Oya, oya nunca crei que seria atacado por el pequeño Vongola, o mas bien por uno de los Tsunas no?_

_Te diste cuenta del cambio, eh? Tan perspicaz como siempre_

_dime algo Tsunayoshi…tu donde aprendiste a besar así? Y por que atacaste a ave-kun?_

Tsuna se sorprendió ante escuchar el sobre nombre del azabache así que Mukuro les había visto y e de allí el porque de su reacción en el instituto, "así que era por eso" pensó el castaño mientras aun seguía sentado sobre la pelvis de Mukuro.

_Bueno la verdad, lo de besar no te lo puedo contar, pero….la verdad es que a mi me gusta Kyoya, me comenzó a gustar después de la travesía que tuvimos hacia el futuro, cuando enfrentamos a Byakuran…..el por que estoy aquí es para cambiar mi destino,…..pero ahora es diferente…_

Algo en el pecho del peli azul se estremeció, le causo mucho dolor escuchar ese '' a mi me gusta Kyoya'' A Mukuro estas palabras las había sentido lo mas doloroso que una vez sintió haber estado preso en Vendice, pero por que el de este dolor? Por que le había preguntado tal cosa? Por que sentía que su pecho se rasgaba?

_Por que dices que ahora es diferente no que estabas aquí para poder estar con Ave-kun?_

_yo…uhmmm creo que tu también me gustas…*sonrojo* a Kyoya nunca se lo dije y no se lo he dicho….a...así que esta es la primera vez que hago una confesión….. y la que hice con Kyoko-chan no cuenta fue por culpa de Reborn!_

_...te gusto?_

_si me gustas, por que otra razón te besaría, por que otra razón desde que nos besamos no dejo de pensar en ti…..rayos no se suponía que esto fuera asi!_

_...Tsunayoshi-kun… si te dijera que tu me gustas, que me responderías?_

Tsuna recordó como en el futuro Mukuro también le había dicho algo asi, pero esta vez lo sentía diferente, era completamente diferente a lo que esa vez sintió.

* * *

_**Futuro 2 semanas antes del viaje.**_

_Nee Mukuro gracias por acompañarme no deseaba estar haciendo el papeleo, y Kyoya va cada vez que tiene libre para preguntarme por que le evito, estoy demasiado cansado como para ahora estar pendiente de lo que me deberá decir y mas de cómo debo escapar de el sin que destroce mi oficina*suspiro*_

_kufufu veo que Aven-kun sigue molesto por nuestro beso pero dime, esta bien que te saltes tu papeleo? El chico bomba y el ex arcobaleno espartano deben estarte buscando?_

_tchhh no me hables de ellos solo quiero dormir_

Tras estas palabras Tsuna se acurruco en las piernas de Mukuro, contemplo un momento la hermosa vista del lugar, era un bello atardecer en aquel lugar que ahora ambos tanto el castaño como el peli azul compartían.

_nee Mukuro…. Antes…. Antes me dabas mucho miedo.._

_oya, oya eso es cruel, pero no será por que intente matarte?_

_...no..No era por eso*se voltea para ver fijamente al peli azul* la verdad a lo que tenia miedo era el no poder ayudarte_

_ayudarme?_

_tu..en ese tiempo parecías estar tan solo, la venganza era algo que ya estaba en tu alma….. No te importaba dañar a los demás, pero….yo la verdad solo quería estar allí para ti y ayudarte….he~ la verdad desde que te conocí quería estar a tu lado y conocerte mejor, no quería que te sintieras solo…_

_..._

_Mukuro.. Gracias por convertirte en mi amigo*le sonríe*_

_Tsunayoshi….me gustas_

_...eh?_

_ya escuchaste me gustas, no se por que me enamore de un tipo tan despistado bueno para nada y que ya estaba enamorado de alguien mas, la verdad esto de que me has gustado creo que viene siendo lo mismo que con lo tu yo con Ave-kun…._

_...Tan despistado soy que ni me había dado cuenta?*se levanta de las piernas de Mukuro*_

_la verdad creo que solo Nagi sabia de mis sentimientos, kufufu a las chicas no se les pasa este tipo de cosas_

_uhm… lo siento…._

_lo se, pero no te estoy obligando a responderme, solo quería que lo supieses, y que estaré allí cuando por fin decidas dejar de pensar en Ave-kun*sonríe*_

_...gracias…._

Tsuna se le acerco a Mukuro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, el peli azul se sorprendió ante este acto repentino pero correspondió el beso, este fue mas en señal de amistad y comprensión que un de amor y deseo, pero por lo menos el ilusionista había probado aquellos dulces labios una vez mas.

* * *

_**Presente**_

_..._

_Te diría que me des algo de tiempo para averiguar si puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… pero eso no es mi decisión en esta época,….. ja~ creo que e sido un idiota, y un completo egoísta….solo estuve pensando en mi todo este tiempo….lo siento Mukuro_

_..._

_Nee prométeme algo que cuidaras a Tsuna… si? Procurar enamorar a mi yo de esta época, y tal vez un puedo cambiar mi futuro..._

Tsuna cerro los ojos intentando cambiar con su yo de esa época, pero….. No ocurría, que era lo que pasaba. Tsuna volvió intentar regresar pero esto ya no ocurría algo andaba mal.

_...no puedo regresar!.. _

_eh?_

_no puedo regresar a mi época…y no logro encontrar al otro Tsuna_

_Te ayudare,.._

_estas seguro puede ser peligroso?_

_tu crees que no te negaría mi ayuda ahora que se que te gusto? kufufu no me subestimes_

__"Mukuro será Mukuro aun en el futuro"_ gracias_

* * *

_**Dentro de la mente de Tsuna:**_

Mukuro al igual que Tsuna cerraron los ojos, ahora se encontraban en una habitación completamente blanca, allí se suponía que debería estar el Tsuna del presente pero no, no estaba allí.

_Dime aquí es donde deveria estar Tsunayoshi?_

_si…pero, tampoco esta la puerta_

_puerta?_

_Para venir a este tiempo mi alma viajo con ayuda del anillo Vongola, como sabrás este anillo puede ayudarte con ello pero Verde me dijo que si deseaba regresar habría una puerta en esta habitación y que aquí estaría dormido Tsuna, algo debe andar mal…esto es mi culpa si Tsuna de esta época se ha perdido en el tiempo, que se supone que hare!_

_Tsunayoshi…..si tu sigues aquí es por que todo salió bien no crees? Después de todo tu vienes del futuro, pero si mantienes tus memorias de ese científico y de lo que ocurrió es que no a habido ningún cambio? Eso seria imposible no?_

_algo debe haber salido mal, ya que estoy atrapado en este cuerpo si poder regresar….lo único que me queda es que Verde se de cuenta de esto y vea la forma de ayudarme, hasta entonces deberé ser el Tsuna de esta época…._

_según parece no te queda mas opción kufufu, pero la verdad me sorprende que cuando seas adulto serás alto_

Tsuna se ruborizo por las palabras de Mukuro bueno el era alto y solo por que de niño había sido el mas bajito del grupo no significaba que se quedaría por siempre con esa estatura.

El Tsuna que el peli azul observaba portaba una mirada seria y calculadora pero aun con rasgos aniñados en la forma de sus ojos, su cabello estaba alborotado pero ahora era casi rubio, su piel era mas clara y su altura vendría siendo de 1.75? y su cuerpo seguía siendo igual de esbelto y delgado que cuando era mas joven.

_por que tu cabello es mas claro?_

_ohhh…bueno~ eso es por que las llamas del cielo aclararon mi cabello, esto era por usar mucho mis llamas*ríe* pero me han dicho que me sienta bien*sonríe*_

_la verdad no te queda mal, y es así como serás en el futuro? Interesante, de esa forma no se si eres el activo o el pasivo kufufufu_

_Mukuro!*rubor* ya vámonos nuestros cuerpos están en una pose demasiado comprometedora así que salgamos*le empuja*_

_kufufu creí que te gustaba estar arriba_

_tchhh déjate de babosadas y salgamos!*rubor*_

Al regresar a sus cuerpos Tsuna se encontraba acurrucado en el pecho del peli azul, bueno después de todo entrar en su mente era dejar su cuerpo como si estuviera dormido, y si estaba sobre el cuerpo de Mukuro ahora se miraba como si este estuviera durmiendo sobre el.

_Se me entumeció el cuerpo. Kufufu pesas_

_tchhh no mientas yo no peso*rubor* mas a esta edad…_

_kufufu en el futuro, si?_

_Tchh, te digo que no peso nada!*tratando de levantarse*_

_*le sujeta del brazo* Tsunayoshi…_

_uhmmm*rubor* qu-que es lo que deseas?_

Mukuro levanto ligeramente el rostro y poso sus labios sobre los de Tsuna dándole así un nuevo beso, este fue corto y muy suave, algo raro a decir verdad pero esto así fue como lo sintió Tsuna, besos como ese por parte del peli azul solo en el futuro pensó, mientras correspondía el beso.

_y-ya deberías irte_

_kufufu me estas corriendo?_

_no-no es eso, e…es solo qu-que…..uhmmm esta bien puedes quedarte…._

_kufufu gracias, es un honor pasar la noche con el líder Vongola*sonríe*_

_cambie de opinión vete*rubor*_

_kufufu no te hare nada, así que no te preocupes okey?_

_no temo a lo que me hagas si no de lo que yo podría hacerte*sonríe burlón*_

_kufufu interesante, me gustaría ver eso_

_que lastima por que hoy no lo hare estoy cansado*le saca la lengua*

Tsuna se giro por sobre el pecho del ilusionista quedando entre el cuerpo de este y el muro dándole a entender que su cama estaba en el limite.

_esta cama…..es pequeña_

Dijo el castaño mientras se removía ubicándose mejor. Al conseguir un buen punto en la cama cerró los ojos pero aun se mantenía despierto.

_nee Mukuro….. De cierta forma me alegra el saber de que estas de mi lado…_

_a que se debe eso?_

_bueno… la verdad aquí o en el futuro, sigues siendo el mismo…..eso me gusta de ti_

_eh?*rubor*_

_..._

_Tsunayoshi-kun?_

Tsuna ese día le había agotado en demasía así que tras esas ultimas palabras se dejo atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo quedando durmió al lado de Mukuro.

Esa escena en la cual el castaño ahora se encontraba le recordaba a una en la cual vivió en el futuro junto a Mukuro, una de las tantas veces en las que este se deprimía al saber de la relación del azabache.

* * *

_**Al dia siguiente:**_

_uhmmmm…_

_..._

_Tsuna-chan el desayuno!_

_uhmmm…desayuno?...oka-san?_

Tsuna abrió los ojos con dificultad debido a la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de su ventana, al abrir los ojos se encontró siendo abrazado por Mukuro quien aun permanecía dormido, daba gracias a que Reborn no hubiese regresado y mas cuando este se encontraba tan cansado.

_ya…ya voy mama!_

El castaño observo un rato al peli azul quien por alguna razón se veía muy lindo a vista de este, mientras dormía, la verdad era que Tsuna siempre había pensando que todos sus amigos eran atractivos, solo el que mantenía esa expresión de niño, suspiro y delicadamente y sin despertar al otro salió de la cama, tomo su uniforme y se cambio en el baño.

_valla que estar en secundaria es muy complicado mas estando atrapado en este cuerpo ahora..*suspira* como podre comunicarme con verde…_

Tsuna se alisto rápidamente y al bajar ya se encontraba Mukuro sentado en su mesa, comiendo alegremente (?)

_Mukuro?_

_ah! Tsuna-chan porque no me dijiste que uno de tus amigos se quedo a dormir, mira que si no hiciera mucho desayuno este no hubiese podido empezar bien el día*sonríe*_

_lo siente mama, la verdad es que Mukuro llego por la noche y se le hizo tarde, lamento no habértelo dicho_

_ara? Tsuna-chan estas tomando la responsabilidad?_

_eh?...uhmmm supongo?_

_awww Tsuna-chan se esta volviendo un hombre, igual que su padre*emocionada*_

_no creo que sea para tanto*gota*_

Nana entro una vez mas a la cocina a preparar mas desayuno, ya que I-Pin,Lambo,Fuuta aun no se levantaban, Bianchi había salido temprano en la mañana y desde entonces no se le veía.

_Kufufu tu madre es…..una buena persona no?_

_uhmm si, supongo que por haber sido criado por ella es que soy tal como soy_

_kufufu yo diría que eres muy parecido a ella, aun en tu yo futuro…._

_jajaja gracias supongo_

Ambos desayunaron y se despidieron de Nana, Tsuna al salir de la casa junto a Mukuro comenzaron su camino hacia Namimori-chuu.

_nee Tsunayoshi-kun, que crees que hara Ave-kun cuando te vea?_

_*suspira* bueno no dejare que me encuentre…simplemente debo estar alejado de el si me ve es mas que seguro de que me tratara de morder hasta la muerte*rie*_

_kufufu en tenerle miedo a Ave-kun parece haber desaparecido no?_

_bueno la verdad es que a los que le tenia miedo eran a ti y a Kyoya, digamos que son los mas difíciles de controlar, mas cuando están jóvenes…. Pero…. Les conozco muy bien a ambos._

_..._

_JUUDAIME!_

_Tchh es Hayato y Takeshi…..Mukuro tu….Mukuro?_

Al momento que Tsuna volteo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo este ya había desaparecido, pero peculiar mente aun este sentía su presencia, bueno después de todo Tsuna podía sentir la presencia del ilusionista.

_hii Gokudere-kun, Yamamoto, buenos días*le sonríe*_

_Juudaime, esta bien?_

_Tsuna!_

Tsuna sonrió con tranquilidad como solo este podía sonreír, esto calmo mucho a sus amigos quienes todavía seguían algo preocupados por la nueva condición de su amigo, pero al verle sonreír de tal forma supieron de inmediato que ese frente a ellos era su amigo.

_Tsuna, me alegro que este de vuelta*sonríe_

_Tchh friky del Beisbol claro que juudaime esta bien, después de todo es nuestro jefe_

_hahahahaha si tienes razón_

_hehehe ah, esto es malo pronto tocaran el timbre, Hibari-san se enojara! _

_Tsuna, si Hibari te ve…te atacara no crees?_

_Tchhh Juudaime yo le protegeré!_

_Sera mejor no causar problemas…..uhmmm distraigan a Hibari-san y yo volare hasta la azotea!_

_ohhh buena idea!_

_Claro que es una buena idea Juudaime es un genio!_

_a..ahahahaha*gota*_

Yamamoto y Gokudera se dirigieron a la entrada donde el temible azabache esperaba morder hasta la muerte al castaño que había osado atacarle el día anterior, pero no se esperaba que este pensara evadirlo y mas llegando por la azotea.

Tsuna al ver como sus amigos se dirigían a cumplir con su plan este encendió sus llamas sin la necesidad de usar alguna píldora, con sus guantes emprendió vuelo y comenzó a volar hasta llegar a la azotea.

_Herbívoros…donde esta!_

_ara,ara Hibari, no estés molesto*sonríe*_

_donde esta el herbívoro?*molesto*_

_Tchhh Juudaime, no tenía deseos de verte así que simplemente paso de largo_

_ara, ara Gokudera, no provoques mas a Hibari, suficiente aura negativa lleva consigo*sonríe*_

_Tchhh de cualquier forma ni que te fuera a decir donde esta, me voy*comienza a caminar*_

_nos vemos Hibari!*sale tras Gokudera*_

_..._

_Kyo-san?_

_así que primero me ataca y ahora no desea verme, tiene valor ese omnívoro*sonríe sádicamente* cuando le vea le morderé hasta la muerte!*golpea el muro de concreto con sus tonfas*

El golpe que este infringió en el muro de concreto dejo a mas de alguno asustado valla que el ser mas temible de Namimori estaba molesto y todo se debía a lo que había ocurrido ayer en la tarde, pero de verdad ese era el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocían?

* * *

_**En Kokuyo en la noche anterior:**_

_será cierto lo que vi? Bueno….Haru dijo que eso algún día pasaría, y yo tenia muchas expectativas referentes a ello pero….*se sonroja* realmente Mukuro-sama se estaba besando con Bossu?_

La peli azul se encontraba muy feliz por lo que acababa de ver no esperaba encontrar a su dos personas mas queridas haciendo tal cosa, ahora esta se encontraba corriendo por los corredores del antiguo parque de diversiones, llego hasta una habitación podría decirse que era la mas limpia del lugar, y era por que esta se la pasaba limpiándole.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en el muro saco su celular de su falda y marco un numero muy conocido por ella, aunque esta no solía llamar mucho pero el numero se lo sabia de memoria. Espero un momento y por fin la llamada fue realizada.

__Mochi mochi Haru-chan al habla-desu__

_Haru-chan!_

__eh? Chrome-chan?__

_aye!_

__Chrome-chan pasa algo malo! Estas muy…..emocionada-desu?__

_yo…yo vi…_

__tu viste que desu?__

_VI A MUKURO-SAMA BESANDOSE CON BOSSU!*mas roja que un tomate*_

__EHHHHHH!__

_Yo…yo Salí un momento ya que Mukuro-sama salió sin decirle a nadie a donde iba y cuando estaba saliendo del KokuyoLand Vi como bossu le daba un beso y luego Mukuro-sama le daba otro! Haru-chan teníamos razón!_

__KYAAAAAA! Chrome-chan estas 10000000% segura-desu?__

_si, estoy mas que segura!_

__Ma-mañana iré a ver a Tsuna-san a Namimori….tu investiga un poco mas sobre lo de Mukuro-san, Chrome-chan….este es el día que habíamos estado esperando-desu!__

_Aye…..yo investigare de Cerca a Mukuro-sama tu hazte cargo de Bossu…nee no deberíamos decirle a Haru-chan?_

__Yo le llamare no te preocupes vigila a Mukuro-san!-desu__

_Bien…en ese caso mañana reunámonos en la pastelería de siempre allí te contare mas detalles*emocionada*_

__bien, nos veremos mañana-desu!__

La llamada termino con otro grito de parte de ambas la emoción que sentían en tal momento era única en verdad tal evento se había dado a conocer! Deberían cerciorarse.

Chrome salió de la habitación en la cual había estado para buscar a Mukuro pero mas fue su sorpresa al no verle en el salón en el cual pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo, miro a su alrededor y noto que tampoco estaban aquellos dos singulares seguidores de este, suspiro con resignación y sin mas se recostó en el muro, debería esperar hasta que este regresara, y por lo menos preguntarles ciertas cosas.

* * *

_**En el techo de Namimori:**_

_kufufu veo que aun no deseas ver a Ave-kun….tienes miedo de que te odie?_

_*suspira Mukuro fue aquí donde estabas esperando que llegara?...y no no tengo miedo de su odio la verdad es que no deseo una confrontación en mi estado actual._

_Estado actual?_

_si el otro Tsuna desapareció y fue transportado al futuro, significa que este cuerpo lo puedo manipular como si fuese el mío…yo…no solo e cambiado psicológicamente Mukuro….. Por algo soy en Decimo Vongola…..matar para mi se a hecho un habito, no deseo que esto se vea aquí….no con ellos que aun no entran por completo a este mundo…._

_...oya oya, realmente eres muy serio*recostado en la valla de seguridad*_

_tengo que serlo, o perdería a los que me importan…..ahhh Esta cerca*voltea ver hacia atrás*_

_El arcobaleno estará aquí muy pronto…Tsunayoshi-kun ya que esto se ha vuelto mas divertido me quedare por aquí kufufu.._

_*suspira* tu y tu extraña forma de diversión*le sonríe*_

Tsuna comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de las escaleras comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguido del peli azul quien se protegía con una ilusión haciéndose ver como un estudiante normal de Namimori-chuu. Ambos llegaron al salón asignado donde todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron al ver como Dame-Tsuna seguía vivo, que acaso Hibari Kyoya no le estaba esperando en la entrada para matarle? Pero verle allí ileso y con aquella gran sonrisa típica de el como si no pasara nada tenia asustado a todos.

_Juudaime! Me alegro de que el plan halla salido a la perfección!_

_Tsuna…quien es tu amigo?*mira al chico tras el castaño*_

_El….es un amigo mío…_

_Amigo?*al unisono*_

_hehehe después les explico yo…_

_Tsuna-san?_

Todos voltearon al escuchar aquella linda y calmada voz que reconfortaba a más de alguno, allí estaba la castaña con una linda sonrisa mientras Hana venia tras ella.

_Vaya Dame-Tsuna estas vivo aun?_

_Hana-chan, Tsuna-san esta bien por que Hibari-san no le a atrapado*sonríe*_

_tchhh eso solo causara que ese loco venga a nuestro salón*suspira*_

_Como te atreves a culpar a juudaime, si ese loco sádico viene yo mismo le atacare!_

_maa, maa Gokudera-kun no necesitas molestarte*sonríe despreocupadamente*_

Tsuna miraba como sus amigos discutían, reían y platicaban entre ellos pero este estaba más preocupado por si el Arcobaleno tramaba algo, por algo había salido la noche anterior y algo le decía que debía de prepararse para cualquiera aparición de su tutor.

El castaño se dirigió a la ventana y se recostó suavemente en esta, mostrando una sonrisa, fue allí cuando una bala levemente roso su mejilla de no ser por que este la esquivo. Tsuna suspiro internamente, preparo su garganta y dejo salir aquel típico gritillo de cuando estaba joven.

_HIIIIII! Re-Reborn!*se deja caer para atrás*_

_Juudaime esta bien, se tropezó?_

_Gokudera-kun como es que no notas que ese loco trato de matarme!*señalando a Reborn*_

_tchh el bebe molesto*Hana se va a su asiente y hace como que no ve nada*_

_Ah.. Hola Reborn-san*saluda con una sonrisa la castaña*_

_buenas bebe*dijo alegre el beisbolista*_

_Ciaussu mina….Dame-Tsuna, hoy tendremos un evento muy especial*oculta su mirada bajo su sombrero*_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, por hacerme enojar…..te morderé hasta la muerte!*entra Hibari al salón con sus tonfas en alto*_

_SAWADA! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTA NOTA!*entra Ryohey con una nota en la mano*_

_HIIIIII por que están todos aquí! Reborn! Que es lo que hiciste!_

_Hoy haremos un festival estilo Vongola*sonríe el pequeño sicario, mientras apunta su arma a la cabeza de su dame alumno*_

_HIIIIII y por que!_

_Por que yo lo digo Dame-Tsuna!_

_juudaime un festival se que usted puede ganar!*emocionado*_

_FESTIVAL! YO GANARE AL EXTREMO!_

_Maa,maa será interesante_

_Herbívoros si no se hacen a un lado les morderé hasta la muerte*molesto*_

Tsuna miraba como todo se había convertido en un ridículo carnaval, suspiro y una sonrisa sádica se formo en su rostro, "así que deseas jugar…no...Reborn-sama? En ese caso yo también jugare como mejor se hacerlo" pensó el castaño mientras miraba al Mukuro quien ya no estaba usando una ilusión y simplemente estaba recostado en la pizarra del salón.

_La finalidad del juego es… Descubrir la verdad sobre "este" Tsuna_

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo entre si, ahora ya sabían a que venia ese juego y claro que deseaban saber que era lo que ocurría con su amigo.

_Ohhh ya veo…..Reborn-sama eso es malo, jugar con lo que sabes te puede quemar, pero acepto el reto….Mukuro estas de mi lado o en mi contra*mira al nombrado*_

Todos se sorprendieron ante el cambio en la actitud del castaño pero mas ahora que se daban cuenta que el ilusionista peli azul se encontraba en la habitación el cual solo sonreía ante lo que sucedía.

_kufufu que extraña pregunta después de todo solo yo se tu secreto no, es mas que claro que estoy de tu lado, además de que será divertido ver como tus amigos te hacen confesar la verdad*sonríe*_

_Hahahaha en ese caso Gracias Mukuro-kun_

* * *

_**Con Haru y Chrome:**_

Haru se había dispuesto ese día a saltarse las clases, y por que esto? Bueno no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su amiga le había dicho estaba demasiado shockeada, impresionada y entusiasmada como para ir a clases y quedarse con las ganas de saber, mes fue su suerte al ver aquel peinado tan peculiar de los guardianes de la niebla de Tsuna.

_Chrome-chan-desu!_

La castaña corrió hacia su amiga quien le sonrió al ver su encuentro, esta saludo cordialmente como solía serlo, pero se notaba que estaba algo preocupada.

_Chrome-chan que sucede? Paso algo desu?_

_a….uhmmm Mukuro-sama no regreso anoche, y Chikusa ni Ken saben donde esta, iba a preguntarle a Bossu si sabia de su paradero….._

_ya veo-desu…..yo me dirijia a hablar con Tsuna-san también, vallamos juntas*le sonríe*_

_aye_

Dijo feliz la peli azul mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Haru.

_Nee Haru-chan…le dijiste a Kyoko-chan?_

_claro que si desu, como crees que no le diría una noticia tan importante desu, es mas le especifique que no mostrara signos de saber de esto, ya que es nuestro secreto no?_

_hehehe bien, ahora debemos hablar con Bossu_

_aye desu y le preguntaremos sobre Mukuro-san_

Ambas chicas entusiasmadas llegaron a Namimori chuu pero se encontraron con un Hibari mas que molesto que hablaba con el bebe de sombrero, por extraño que esto parecía el bebe sonreía de forma muy…traviesa? Algo se tramaba y ellas con su intuición femenina las decía que era algo malo para sus dos amigos, se observaron un momento y asintieron, cuando el bebe se fue, el azabache tomo camino hacia el instituto estas le siguieron manteniendo la distancia para no ser descubiertas, y fue cuando al llegar al salón de su amigo escucharon el plan de Reborn sobre un juego, no entendieron muy bien lo que pasaba pero algo les decía que debían ayudar a Tsuna y a Mukuro.

_nosotras también jugaremos-desu!_

Informo la castaña que entraba al salón siendo observada por todos.

_Tsuna-san nosotras le ayudaremos también_

Informo la castaña, mas Chrome que asintió tras esta.

_Tsuna-kun…*le sonríe* yo también te apoyare*_

Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Haru y Chrome.

* * *

_**Con Hibari :**_

Hibari esperaba en los portones del instituto esperando a cierto castaño para morderle hasta la muerte no olvidaría fácilmente lo que este le había hecho así que estaba esperándole, pero al ver que aquellos dos herbívoros venían sin el y mas bien osaban mentirle en la cara le molesto pero algo le incomodo en su pecho, por que era ahora cuando lo evitaba?

Se Pregunto el azabache mientras dejaba pasar a los dos herbívoros ignorando las quejas del perro faldero de Tsuna (Gokudera)

Minutos después fue cuando apareció aquel bebe frente a el con una sonrisa algo extraña dibujada en su rostro.

_Bebe…..que deseas? No estoy de humor en este momento_

Le informo el azabache mientras se giraba para alejarse.

_nee Hibari….creo que no eres el único que ha sido atacado por este nuevo Tsuna*sonríe*_

Hibari al escuchar eso de no ser el único se detuvo en seco, y una vez mas se giro para ver fijamente al bebe.

_de que hablas?_

_bueno, ayer en la noche Salí para buscar algo que pudiese influir en la personalidad de mi Dame-estudiante pero no encontré nada, mas cuando regrese a casa, me encontré con algo muy especial._

Dijo el bebe con una de sus sonrisas mientras observaba a Hibari.

_sabes quien estaba con Tsuna, ayer en la noche?_

_..._

_no tienes curiosidad?_

Pregunto con burla el bebe mientras ocultaba sus ojos bajo su sombrero.

_déjate de estupideces y dímelo!_

Le dijo molesto el azabache pero ahora que lo pensaba bien por que se molestaba? No era mejor si Tsuna se distraía con otros y así se alejara de el? Por alguna razón mas que nada estaba molesto en pensar que el castaño estuviese atacando a alguien como lo hizo con el.

_Es una persona que todos sabemos no te agrada_

Inquirió el arcobaleno.

_Mukuro Rokudo y Dame-Tsuna_

Aquello si que le molesto como ese idiota ilusionista de risa estúpida osaba tocar algo que era suyo! Esta vez le mataría rompiéndole el cráneo con sus tonfas de eso no quedaba duda.

_y según parece el es el único que sabe el porque del comportamiento nuevo de Tsuna_

Dijo el arcobaleno mientras saltaba hacia el muro de concreto.

_Ve al salón de Dame-tsuna, este ya se encuentra allí, si deseas saber mas sobre esto deberás participar en mi juego*sonríe* según parece a este nuevo Tsuna le gustan los retos._

Hibari molesto se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar a paso moderado al salón del castaño, este ahora esta mas que molesto, no permitiría que ese ilusionista de pacotilla le quietara algo suyo, pero este aun no cavia en mente que estaba "celoso" de Mukuro y de la cercanía que estos ahora tenían, mas lo que había ocurrido ayer seguía presente en la mente de Hibari.

Al llegar al salón se encontró con todos los herbívoros haciendo un escándalo, mas esto le molesto aun mas ya que Tsuna le estaba ignorando y es mas había osado entrar al instituto sin que este se diera cuenta, fue entonces cuando comenzó a amenazar a los herbívoros que hacia ese alboroto, pero su mirada estaba fija en el castaño quien evitaba verle de frente, observo como este se apoyo en la ventana para luego caer hacia atrás y soltar su caracterismo grito ensordecedor, y allí estaba una vez mas ese bebe, con una sonrisa que les informaba a todos que algo relativamente divertido y sádico le sucedería a Tsuna.

Ahora este informo lo del juego al"estilo Vongola" eso de al estilo Vongola siempre traía problemas a su amada Namimori pero esta vez lo pasaría por alto, deseaba saber el secreto que Tsuna tenia y esa era su única meta presente.

Tras las palabras de Reborn un cambio repentino abordo el rostro del castaño, una sonrisa sádica y un comportamiento similar al que este le había mostrado ayer fue lo que todos en el salón observaron, mas allí fue confirmado lo que el bebe le había informado, realmente Mukuro Rokudo sabia el secreto de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Mina! *w* gracias por los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y aquí esta el cap 3 de **Mia vita passata cambio per il futuro **espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto escribirlo muajajajaja

Perdón por la tardanza pero esta historia e de dejarla con algunos misterios -3- así que de esta forma a quedado, Bianchixgokudera25 te quello y esto sigue siendo muestra de mi amor XDD.

**Byakuran-kun** gracias por tu apoyo *w* te quello

**Piffle Priicenss** te babearas mas(?)

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki** me alegra que te guste, me hace feliz tu emoción(?)

**BianchixGokudera25** ¬w¬ muérete de ganas de leer mas XDD

**Diaspora 66** me alegro que te guste y sip creo que me va este tipo de historias con drama/humor/ y amistad(?)

**lily** uhmmm la cosa es que en la historia se dan varios saltos ^^Uu creo(?) y algunas cosas quedan en misterio así que poco a poco estos saltos se irán revelando. y no molestas -3-

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo cap:**

**..****..2718 ….**

**_**_ahhhhh,ahhhh uhmg que…que cre….crees que haces herbívoro….ah…..s…seguirás hacie..Haciendo lo que se te place conmigo? Ahhh.__

__tanto te molesta "Hibari-san" o te excitaba mas cuando te llamaba Kyoya*le muerde la entrepierna*__

__ahhh….ma..Maldito ahhh uhmmmg__

__Vamos se que esto te gusta, pero te ves realmente sexy así*le lame uno de sus pezones*__

_Tsuna por fin había tenido algo de tiempo en lo que Mukuro atreves de una ilusión se había transformado en el, pero ya que Hibari era inmune a esto Tsuna no tuvo mas opción que sujetarle con sus propias esposas._

_Ahora ambos se encontraban en la azotea, aparentemente solos pero lo que no sabían era que cierta castaña les observaba desde lejos con corazones en los ojos._

_**-2769-**_

_**_**__Mukuro? estas bien?__

__tu….volviste a atacar a Ave-kun, no es así?__

_Tsuna se quedo en shock antes las palabras del peli azul, seria por eso que este se veía tan triste?, a Tsuna esto le molestaba por que se sentía tan culpable, pero la verdad es que ahora su corazón y mente solo estaba al pendiente de lo que pensara y diría Mukuro, acaso este ya había conquistado su corazón?_

__Mukuro…__

_Tras llamar al nombrado este subió el rostro y antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba sus labios ya había sido capturados por los del castaño, el beso era apasionado, exigente, se notaba que el castaño sabia lo que hacia ya que Mukuro apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo._

_Tsuna cada vez se apoyaba cada vez mas en Mukuro tanto que ahora estaba sobre este, mientras el mayor se encontraba recostado en aquel mueble, las manos de Tsuna rápidamente se dirigieron a la entrepierna de Mukuro la cual comenzó a acariciar por sobre la ropa, un leve gemido salió de los labios del peli azul pero estos eran detenidos por el beso que aun solicitaban los labios del castaño._

__Mukuro…..no estés triste, si? yo te hare sentir mejor__

_Dijo el castaño terminado el beso, y lamiendo los labios del Peli azul._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Fin del adelanto ¬w¬

Mas de alguna se quedo picada eso lo se XDDD pero tengan paciencia ya verán lo que sigue XDD, pero ahora tengo mi propio Juego muajajaja

Si me responden correctamente esta pregunta Le daré al ganador un regalito XDD

Bien aquí la pregunta:

¿Quién le enseño a Tsuna a ser un Seme pervertido?

*w* seee alguien le enseño muajajajaja ¬w¬ quien habrá sido? Bien espero que alguno acierte con su Maestro Hentaisioso XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: 692769

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M+.

Summary: El Tsuna del futuro a ideado un plan para conquistar a su amor platónico, pero para esto decide pedir la ayuda de cierto científico loco. Tras una petición a su yo del presente este tratara de conquistar a cierto prefecto sádico que desde la batalla del futuro cautivo su corazón. Pero ahora ahora un posible segundo amor comienza a florecer que deberá hacer ahora y como será su destino?

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, pareja principal 692769, con toques 2718,D18,6059.

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

**NUVYS568**

**PRESENTA**

**Mia vita passata cambio per il futuro**

**Cap 4**

_Ohhh ya veo…..Reborn-sama eso es malo, jugar con lo que sabes te puede quemar, pero acepto el reto….Mukuro estas de mi lado o en mi contra*mira al nombrado*_

Todos se sorprendieron ante el cambio en la actitud del castaño pero mas ahora que se daban cuenta que el ilusionista peli azul se encontraba en la habitación el cual solo sonreía ante lo que sucedía.

_kufufu que extraña pregunta después de todo solo yo se tu secreto no, es mas que claro que estoy de tu lado, además de que será divertido ver como tus amigos te hacen confesar la verdad*sonríe*_

_Hahahaha en ese caso Gracias Mukuro-kun_

Todos observaron a Tsuna y Mukuro que se sonreían con complicidad, algo no estaba bien entre esos dos, pero que era, hacia 2 días el castaño no podía evitar asustarse con solo verle y ahora estaba junto a este como si fueran mejores amigos, a mes de alguno de los guardianes esto le desagrado.

_Y bien Reborn-sama cual será el primer evento de este carnaval?-sonríe-_

_tchh,….lo primero es esto!_

Reborn con ayuda de León le arrojo a cada uno de los guardianes una arma de color verde similar a la suya solo que mas pequeña, estos la observaron un momento para después subir su vista y ver al bebe.

_Reborn-sama para que es esto?-pregunto el peli plateado-_

_Bueno esta arma como verán se parece mucha a cuando León se transforma no?_

-todos asienten-

_Bueno esas armas fueron diseñadas para poder disparar balas de ultima voluntad… en otras palabras, esto será divertido….*sonríe sádicamente*_

Tsuna miro las armas que estaban en manso de sus amigos y ya sabiendo a donde iba esto miro a Reborn y le sonrió.

_Así que le pediste al servicio de desarrollo de arma crear algo capaz de penetrar mis llamas del cielo, no?_

_pareces ser mas astuto que del Dame-estudiante que tengo_

_jajajajaja eso es por muchas razones…..y bien que clase de balas trajiste contigo?_

-*observa a Tsuna* bueno son tres tipos de balas las que e conseguido para este evento especial.

La primera posee una línea roja, esta sirve para detener por 3 minutos las llamas de cualquier usuario.

La segunda es una bala de tiempo, esta sirve para detener al objetivo por 2 minutos.

La tercera bala es una para decir la verdad*sonríe*_

_Jo~? Vienes con serias intenciones de que diga que pasa no? Jajajaja interesante la verdad esto me gusta cada vez más…._

Todos seguían algo sorprendidos por el cambio que presentaba su amigo pero la verdad ahora que tenían esa arma en sus manos tal vez por fin sabrían que era lo que tramaba ese ser que estaba dentro del cuerpo de su amigo, ya que era imposible que este fuera de esa forma era completamente al diferente al Tsuna que conocían.

_bien entonces el carnaval se llevara a cabo en terrenos del instituto, gracias a Hibari Kyoya aquí presente podremos usarla como queramos, no?_

Hasta Tsuna se sorprendió por esto en serio Hibari dejaría que usaran su amado instituto por una estupidez como esa? Valla que eso le daba mala espina, realmente parecía que el azabache deseaba saber la verdad y mas de alguna vez intentar morderle hasta la muerte.

_Kufufu esto será divertido no Tsuna-chan…..*le sonríe Mukuro a Tsuna*_

_Según veo este juego ambos lo disfrutaremos Mukuro-kun….._

_El juego comenzara a las 9:00 en punto, será una casería por todo el instituto quien capture a Tsuna será el ganador, pero también puede usar las balas que le di, para que sea mas divertido no?_

En el rostro de Reborn se mostraba un completo goce por el evento inoportuno que había creado para Tsuna mas bien fue un alivio que lo que solicito hubiese llegado tan rápido.

_bueno en ese caso, le daré una pista desde ahora sobre lo que soy…*sonríe*_

Mukuro observo a Tsuna un momento y luego suspiro, bueno si el deseaba hacerlo que mas podría hacer este, pero tal vez una leve advertencia no cambiaria nada o si?

_Tsunayoshi-kun estas seguro?_

_uhmmm, claro que si Mukuro….. Estará bien mientras yo no lo diga…_

_uhmmmmm bien_

_Bien solo les dire esto…..*sonríe* si entiendo que soy diferente al que conocen pero…..*mira de reojo el reloj*, …*se acerca a Gokudera*pero creo que les gustara este cambio…*besa a Gokudera e intensifica el beso tomando a este de las caderas*…_

Todos y digo todos se quedaron en shock mas Hibari y Mukuro que parecían ser los mas molesto por esto aunque se podía notar cierto desagrado por parte de Yamamoto quien trataba de mantener su sonrisa.

Gokudera en cambio aquel beso le fue sumamente inesperado mas cuando trato de apartar al castaño este intensifico el beso y coloco su pierna rozando el miembro del peli plateado, moviendo de vez en cuando su rodilla para darle cierto contacto.

Tsuna se separado al finalizar el beso y un hilo de saliva quedo entre sus bocas, mas todos seguían en shock, "ESE NO ERA TSUNA PARA NADA!" pensaron todos al unisonó, mientras Tsuna se apartaba de Gokudera y se dirigía a la ventana con una sonrisa triunfal.

_Que comience el juego*se volteo y les guiño el ojo a sus amigos, y siendo esto salto por la ventana cayendo ágilmente en el suelo con mucha gracia*_

Al salir Tsuna de aquel salón las chicas comenzaron a Gritan siendo acompañadas por Haru,Chrome y Kyoko quienes ahora mas que nunca deseaban saber como de uke este había pasado a seme!(XDDDD lo que les importa hahahaha)

Gokudera esta completamente rojo, había reaccionado al roce y beso de su querido juudaime, mas bajo la mirada y por primera vez este guardo silencio.

Hibari golpeo con rencor el muro cercano a el y se dio la vuelta ya eran las 9:00 en punto y no perdería contra Tsuna, ahora mas que nunca deseaba golpearlo, no solo paso la noche con el imbécil ilusionista si no que ahora iba de exhibido a besar a uno de los herbívoros frente a el.

Mukuro salió cuando por fin recayó que tenia que ir con Tsuna y reclamarle ciertas cosas que no le habían agradado, ya mucho había aguantado verle haciendo ese tipo de cosas a Ave-kun como para que ahora anduviera de zorro con el guardián de la tormenta, el único que debería obtener esos besos era el y se lo dejaría muy en claro al castaño.

_Maa, maa Gokudera, estas bien?*le toca el hombro*_

_..._

Cuando este volteo a ver a Yamamoto su cara seguía muy roja, se veía tan…apetecible?(XDDD claro que si Yamamoto ,Tsuna lo preparo para ti(?) XDD)

Ryohei salió casi al mismo tiempo que cuando salieron las chicas que se dirigían hacia el patio debían interrogar a Tsuna mas que nunca en su vida tenían que explicarle demasiadas cosas y estas no se perderían ninguno de estos detalles.

Reborn solo había observado esa escena que no le gusto para nada, como su Dame-alumno se había vuelto un desvergonzado, sádica y lujurioso ser? Alguien le había enseñado eso, era mas que obvio pero quien podría ser?, Tras estar indagando en sus propios pensamientos noto que todos ya habían salido en búsqueda del castaño este rápidamente salió por la ventana de un salto y convirtiendo a León en un paracaídas cayo adorablemente en el suelo(*w* se lo imaginan XD)

* * *

**Con Tsuna**

Tsuna por su parte estaba cómodamente en la azotea, recostado esperando por Mukuro que llegaría allí en cuestión de segundos y así como esto estaba establecido una nube de color índigo se hizo presente dejando ver al peli azul con una sonrisa forzada que caminaba hacia el.

_Kufufu dime Tsuna-chan por que besaste a tu amigo?_

_por lo mismo que te beso a ti?_

_no bromees Tsunayoshi Sawada*molesto*_

_esta bien, esta bien, solo quería hacerles perder algo de concentración y asegurarme de algo*sonríe*_

_algo mas del futuro?_

_así es….nee te molesto ese beso?_

_..._

_que pregunta claro que lo estas después de todo me reclamaste...*se levanta* Mukuro….. No este molesto si… después te daré todos los besos que quieras, si? *ladea la cabeza buscando aprobación*_

_... los quiero ahora_

Tsuna se acerco a Mukuro con una sonrisa de verdad que a veces este le podía confundir con el Mukuro del Futuro pero claro el que estaba delante de el era un niño, que ahora buscaba a estar cerca de el, tal y como en el futuro había ocurrido lo diferente ahora seria que realmente este estaba considerando estar con el y dejar por fin sus sentimientos no correspondidos por el azabache.

_bien, bien_

Tsuna ahora ya frente al peli azul se coloco frente a este y le beso, primero fueron unos cuantos besos cortos que a medida que ambos juntaban mas sus cuerpos el beso se iba tornando mas exigente llegando así a un beso profundo en el cual ambos jugaban con la lengua del contrario, enrollándolas entre si, al principio fue en el boca del peli azul y después esta danza fue hecha en el aire mientras su lenguas solicitaban el tacto de la otra.

Tsuna que había cerrados los ojos al profundizar el beso, poco a poco comenzó a abrirlos lo que estaba frente a el era un Mukuro con sus mejillas en rojo, una vista única y hermosa pensó el castaño mientras colocaba sus manos tras el cuello de Mukuro, acariciando este y sus cabellos, al finalizar el beso por falta de aire este se acerco a la oreja de Mukuro y suavemente le susurro.

_Si no estuviéramos en esta situación, te estaría devorando justo ahora*le lame la oreja*_

Mukuro se puso rojo ante esto y dio unos pasos hacia tras sujetándose la oreja que aun sentía la cálida respiración del otro.

_..._

_jajaja que lindo…..ahhh….nee no notas algo?*sorprendido*_

_que..?_

_yo…..estoy de tu misma estatura!_

Tsuna comenzó a tocar su cuerpo y si tal y como decía este ahora estaba a la estatura del peli azul, el cual le observo unos momentos para después asentir.

_eso es normal?_

_no debería serlo, algo va mal con el proyecto pero…ya no estoy muy seguro de que es lo que sucede….*mira sus manos* pero si no puedo encontrar al Tsuna de esta época….yo…._

_tu te quedaras aquí?*rubor*_

_uhmmmm, probablemente…._

Tsuna ahora estaba algo preocupado no podría quedarse en esa época o si?, estaría mal…no?

Pero realmente ese lugar comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más que su propio tiempo, suspiro pesadamente y llevo su Mano a su Cien frotando esta mientras trataba de calmarse y concentrarse.

Un ruido algo brusco fue lo que le saco de sus pensamientos, al voltear se encontró con Mukuro quien sujetaba su Tridente, le sonrió un momento y la nube que le caracterizaba a este le envolvió al dispersarse la niebla, se encontró con….¿Tsuna? se estaba viendo a si mismo acaso?

_Mukuro?_

_Kufufu creo que esto es lo que podremos hacer por el momento, toma.._

Este le mostro un cambio de ropa en negro y naranja, y se la entrego, Tsuna la observo un momento y capto el porque de esta ropa, bueno su cuerpo estaba creciendo a una velocidad demasiado extraña y la ropa que llevaba ahora le era muy ajustada.

_Gracias, me cambiare_

_bien yo tengo que distraer a los demás, tu quédate aquí por mientras, regresare pronto_

_bien_

Amos se despidieron, con una sonrisa, Tsuna se quedo en la terraza donde se quito el uniforme y lo guardo por allí, su bolso había quedado en el salón así que no tenia donde poner su ropa, se coloco la camisa naranja y el pantalón oscuro, ropa tan informal le sentaba bien, ya varias personas se lo habían comentado, pero ahora lo que le incomodaba era que su cuerpo estaba creciendo, el era bajito y ahora estar a la altura del peli azul significaba que eso iba a seguir tal vez esto se convertiría en un problema después pero que podría hacer?

Tsuna ya con su ropa puesta miro a su alrededor, por un momento había olvidado la situación en la que se encontraba, era un juego interesante del gato y el ratón, pero debía hacer entender a Reborn que este no podía revelar algunos asuntos, era demasiado peligroso, suficiente daño hacia este solo tratando de cambiar su futuro por una relación como para andar comentando sucesos que aun puede que no ocurran.

El castaño se apoyo en el muro y poco a poco comenzó a descender enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas, la verdad ya no sabia que hacer, si todo seguía así, este olvidaría por completo a Hibari que era su razón para viajar al pasado, pero su cabeza estaba casi llena de solo pensamientos por Mukuro, la verdad es que si no fuera por que en el futuro estos dos se llevaban bien, no le hablaría con tanta confianza, pero saber que los sentimientos de su Guardián de la niebla eran exactamente como los del futuro.

La sola idea le hizo ruborizarse ya que podía recordar los últimos meses que había pasado con este.

* * *

**Con Hibari:**

El azabache estaba molesto como ese herbívoro había besado a alguien mas frente a el, y después sonreír como si no fuese nada, el era suyo y no permitiría que alguien mas le besara de tal forma, Hibari se detuvo en seco al recapitular sus pasadas conversaciones con el mismo, acaso había pensado que el herbívoro era suyo?

Esto hizo que Hibari se molestara mas como podía pensar tal estupidez, era demasiado molesto para el, algo de lo que estaba pasando no saldría bien pero….deseaba saber en que demonios estaba metido el castaño por que su cambio de actitud y por que sentía que esto le molestaba mas.

Miro a su alrededor y noto como todos los herbívoros buscaban a su amigo, este mascullo por lo bajo y se encamino a la azotea, este sabia bien que al castaño le gustaba estar arriba aun cuando estaba prohibido subir en horas de clases.

Al subir y estar a 15 gradas de llegar a la azotea escucho un leve cuchicheo y al llegar a la azotea se topo con el castaño que ahora llevaba otras ropas, este estaba apoyado en la pared con su cabeza entre sus rodillas, una posición digna de un herbívoro, pensó el azabache mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

Le arrojo primero una que golpeo contra el muro de concreto, el castaño rápidamente subió la mirada y por raro que esto fuera cuando este se relamió, el corazón del azabache se acelero, algo estaba mal si se estremecía al pensar estar solo con el castaño.

_Sawada tsunayoshi, por causar problemas en Namimori, te morderé hasta la muerte!_

* * *

**Con Mukuro:**

El peli azul transformado en Tsuna vagaba con sus recuerdos del beso que hacia unos momentos había compartido con el castaño, valla que besarle se había hecho casi una droga, era algo que sentía necesario.

Metido en sus divagaciones se encontraba Mukuro cuando de repente fue tomado del brazo y llevado a un salón, al percatarse de quienes eran sus captores sonrió con malicia.

_oya, oya Nagi-chan que estas haciendo?_

_Mukuro-sama, lo siento pero…_

_Chrome-chan, pregúntale desu!_

_Lo sentimos Mukuro-kun pero es algo importante_

_Oya ,Oya de que se trata?_

_Bueno…..*se ven entre ellas*_

_Mukuro-sama fue…*rubor* fue usted el que hizo a Bossu u pervertido!*se pone roja*_

_eh?*shock*_

_Mukuro-san sabemos muy bien que ese Tsuna-san no es el mismo de hace algunos días, pero mas que nada ahora es un máximo pervertido desu!_

_Mukuro-kun tu sabes quien fue?_

_Kufufu, la verdad no lo se, se lo pregunte pero me cambio de tema…_

A Mukuro ahora le invadía la curiosidad, quien era capaz de transformar a un conejo ingenuo en un lobo pervertido? Valla que debía preguntarle al castaño para que le dijese la verdad.

_No sabes-desu, que lastima y yo que tenia tantas ganas de saberlo-desu_

_Chrome-chan, Haru-chan ahora la siguiente pregunta!_

_aye!*al unisono*_

Mukuro en ese momento sentía que no podría escapar de esas tres por alguna razón sentía que no podría estar en paz hasta contestar sus preguntas.

_Oya, oya la curiosidad mato al gato_

_pero murió feliz-desu_

_kufufu y díganme que desean preguntar?_

_Mukuro-sama ayer por la tarde yo, accidentalmente le vi besándose con Bossu y bueno_

Mukuro recuerda el grito extraño de Nagi, y ahora que lo pensaba fue el mismo grito que soltaron las chicas cuando el castaño beso al guardián de la tormenta.

_y bueno…..quería saber…..digo queríamos saber si Mukuro-sama tiene una relación con Bossu?_

"oh a esto venia la conversación" pensó el ilusionista mientras sonreía.

_La verdad, viene siendo una relación un tanto extraña, pero….._

Cuando Mukuro iba a contestar sinceramente la pregunta los demás guardianes entraron con su arma en alto.

_Tsuna!_

_SAWADA!_

_..._

_Según parece no podre contestar sus preguntas chicas…*sonríe*_

* * *

**Con Tsuna y Hibari:**

_Waaa eso fue peligroso! Eh?*shock* Ky-Kyoya!_

O que pedazo de mala suerte tenia el castaño justo cuando tenia algunas preocupaciones por como el experimento se desenvolvía, pero ahora que miraba a Hibari, de alguna forma le hacia olvidar sus pensamientos sobre tales problemas.

Sin darse cuenta este se relamió los labios al ver al azabache, notando como un ligero sonrojo se había formado en la piel blanquecina de este.

Tsuna se levanto y sacudió sus ropas, dirigió su mirada al azabache y le sonrió.

_Vienes por algún enfrentamiento? Si es así….*aparece tras el* hazlo emocionante….*le lame el cuello*_

_Tchhh *se aparta de Tsuna* no me jodas….*se lanza con sus tonfas en mano*_

_jajajajaja asi esta mejor_

Tsuna esquivaba los ataques del otro fácilmente pero la verdad aun cuando se estaba divirtiendo esto debía de detenerse mucho ruido haría que los demás fueran a ese lugar, deslizo hábilmente su mano en la chaqueta del otro y saco la caja arma de este y sonrio con malicia, giro antes el ultimo ataque de Kyoya y con la fuerza que llevaba al girar le propino una patada en el estomago cosa que le hizo volar hasta chocar contra el muro donde hacia momentos el castaño había estado.

_nee Kyoya…. Si haces mucho ruido los demás vendrán y no esto de humor para jugar con todos a la vez, mejor juguemos algo nuevo y mas gratificantes si?*le sonríe*_

_tchhh te morderé hasta la muerte herviboro!_

Tsuna sonrió una vez mas con malicia y se coloco sobre el azabache sentándose encima de la cadera del otro.

_Nee la otra vez….que tan caliente quedaste?_

Tsuna se inclino sobre Hibari tomando las manos de este y manteniéndole bajo su cuerpo, comenzando a lamerle la oreja.

_qui- quítate de encima Sawada Tsunayoshi!*forcejeo*_

_No…_

Sonrió con malicia mientras con una de sus manos tomaba ambas muñecas del azabache manteniéndole sujeto, con su mano libre este retiro coloco la caja arma de Hibari sobre el pecho de este y sonrió.

_nee….. Hace mucho no pruebo el Bondage….._

Hibari se ruborizo ante lo dicho, y más al captar la indirecta que le había dado con su caja arma.

_Suéltame herbívoro!_

_no…._

Tsuna saco su anillo Vongola del cielo y abrió la caja arma de Hibari sacando las tonfas con llamas del cielo, observo a Hibari y le propino un beso, lamiendo así los labios de este y mordiéndole el labio inferior haciendo que este abriera su boca. Al momento en el que el azabache abrió su boca esta fue invadida por la lengua de Tsuna quien parecía tener una maestría en danza, ya que su lengua recorría toda la cavidad de la boca contraria, Hibari a penas y podía seguirle el ritmo tan exigente y apasionado que el otro le estaba haciendo tener.

El beso para su desgracia tuvo que secar cuando ambos cuerpos reclamaban aire, Tsuna lamio los labios de Hibari para limpiar la saliva que antes ambos compartían, le respiración del azabache parecía ser algo dificultosa, el rubor en las mejillas de este le hacían ver demasiado hermoso según Tsuna.

_Nee Kyoya…..Aun deseo mas de ti… Cambio Forma!_

Al decir estas palabras Las tonfas se transformaron en las Esposas recubiertas con llamas del Cielo, Tsuna miro con sorna al azabache y con mucho cuidado para que el otro no escapara lo amarro junto a una columna de concreto cercano.

_Bien así esta mejor, ya que no puedo tocarte como se debe….*sonríe*_

_Tchhh suéltame!..._

_Aun diciendo eso se nota que lo deseas_

_Eso no es verdad_

_No cuerpo lo pide Kyoya…. Mira ya estas duro aquí abajo_

Tsuna quien estaba sentado sobre la cadera del Hibari comenzó a moverse haciendo leves roces entre sus miembros, Hibari comenzó a gemir a medida de que el roce se hacia mas rápido, Tsuna se detuvo después de un momento y sonrió, se levanto de encima de Hibari y se dirigió a las piernas de este, quedando en cuatro.

_Déjame ver que tan excitados estas Kyoya!_

_tchhh no- no vallas a tocarlo….ahgg_

**_**ahhhhh,ahhhh uhmg que…que cre….crees que haces herbívoro….ah…..s…seguirás hacie..Haciendo lo que se te place conmigo? Ahhh._

_tanto te molesta "Hibari-san" o te excitaba mas cuando te llamaba Kyoya*le muerde la entrepierna*_

_ahhh….ma..Maldito ahhh uhmmmg_

_Vamos se que esto te gusta, pero te ves realmente sexy así*le lame uno de sus pezones*_

Tsuna por fin había tenido algo de tiempo en lo que Mukuro atreves de una ilusión se había transformado en el, pero ya que Hibari era inmune a esto Tsuna no tuvo mas opción que sujetarle con sus propias esposas.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en la azotea, aparentemente solos pero lo que no sabían era que cierta castaña les observaba desde lejos con corazones en los ojos.

Tsuna quien estaba sentado sobre la cadera del Hibari comenzó a moverse haciendo leves roces entre sus miembros, Hibari comenzó a gemir a medida de que el roce se hacia mas rápido, Tsuna se detuvo después de un momento y sonrio, se levanto de encima de Hibari y se dirigió a las piernas de este, quedando en cuatro.

_Dejame ver que tan excitados estas Kyoya...*se relame*_

_tchhh no- no vallas a tocarlo….ahgg_

_Tranquilo, solo deseo probarte_

Tras estas palabras Tsuna lamió el glande del contrario, introduciendo por completo el miembro del contrario en su boca, comenzó haciendo un ligero vai ven con su boca, saco el miembro del otro de su cavidad bucal y dejo que algo de su saliva cayera de su boca, cayendo en el miembro de Hibari, Tsuna se relamió y con su mano comenzó a acariciar el falo del otro que ya estaba bastante duro.

_ahhhhh, ahhhh uhmg que…que cre….crees que haces herbívoro….ah…..s…seguirás hacie..Haciendo lo que se te place conmigo? Ahhh._

_tanto te molesta "Hibari-san" o te excitaba mas cuando te llamaba Kyoya*le muerde la entrepierna*_

_ahhh….ma..Maldito ahhh uhmmmg_

_Vamos se que esto te gusta, pero te ves realmente sexy así*le lame uno de sus pezones*_

Tsuna por fin había tenido algo de tiempo en lo que Mukuro atreves de una ilusión se había transformado en el, pero ya que Hibari era inmune a esto Tsuna no tuvo mas opción que sujetarle con sus propias esposas.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en la azotea, aparentemente solos pero lo que no sabían era que cierta castaña les observaba desde lejos con corazones en los ojos.

* * *

**Con Mukuro:**

Cuando Mukuro iba a contestar sinceramente la pregunta los demás guardianes entraron con su arma en alto.

_Tsuna!_

_SAWADA!_

_..._

_Según parece no podre contestar sus preguntas chicas…*sonríe*_

Yamamoto quien aunque presentaba una sonrisa en su rostro se notaba que estaba algo molesto por lo que ocurrió en el salón horas atrás pero la verdad no le había agradado para nada el ver como Gokudera era besado y mas que este se dejara de esa forma, sentina que debía reclamarlo pero, algo le decía que de esa forma el castaño y el peli plateado notarían sus sentimientos.

_Tsuna no creí que fueras tan fácil de atrapar_

_ohh, realmente crees que puedes atraparme, interesante* sonríe*_

Mukuro agradecía que ahora que Tsuna era algo sádico al momento de expresarse le ayudaba mucho en la actuación que debería hacer.

_SAWADA SOLO DÉJANOS SABER LA VERDAD!_

Grito el peliblanco dejando medio sordos a todos los presentes en el salón.

_Juudaime...so-solo necesitamos una explicación para saber como ayudarle*rubor*_

_uhmmm y quien dijo que necesitaba ayuda, chicas me ayudan?, si lo hacen les contare mas sobre "eso"_

Las chicas se vieron entre ellas y tras sonreír con complicidad entre ellas estas se dispusieron a a tacar al los chicos o mas bien distraerlos para que así, Mukuro/Tsuna pudiese escapar sin problemas, como que resulto de la mejor manera.

Tras el escape victorioso de Mukuro/Tsuna este corría por el campus, pero una bala casi le da en la pierna de no ser por que dio un salto hacia atrás esta le hubiese dado.

_Valla eso estuvo cerca Reborn* sonríe con sorna*_

_Y yo veo que haces muy bien tu papel...Mukuro_

_Oya, oya no divulgues mi disfraz kufufu_

_Donde esta el verdadero Tsuna?*con tono amenazante*_

_Dices el verdadero Tsuna eh? bueno la verdad el esta aquí en el instituto, debe estar jugando por allí_

_El que esta en la terraza con Hibari no es el Tsuna que conozco, así que no te hagas el idiota Mukuro Rokudo!, ahora dime donde esta!_

_Hibari?...Esta con Tsuna?_

La mirada en Mukuro de divertida paso a un algo depresiva, el solo hecho de pensar que el castaño estaba con el otro, le inquietaba mucho, no era algo que le gustase, deseaba ir y detenerles ya que este sabia muy bien lo que Tsuna estaba haciendo con el azabache.

_No te iras hasta que contestes!*aura amenazadora*_

_oya, oya en ese caso...*deja la ilusión atrás y muestra su verdadero yo* no es propio de mi romper una promesa, así que lamentablemente no puedo decírtelo..._

"Aunque no sabemos donde esta ahora?" pensó el peli azul al recordar cuando tanto el como Tsuna mayor entraron en su mente y Tsuna ya había desaparecido, si el estaba preocupado aun por ello el otro Tsuna estaría peor, pero lo aparentaba con su sonrisa.

* * *

**Con las chicas:**

_nee Haru-chan ve a buscar a Tsuna probablemente este en la azotea, con Mukuro-sama_

Dijo con una sonrisa la peli azul mientras mantenía a los demás guardianes bajo una niebla con ilusiones dentro.

_Haru era a ver si esta Tsuna-san allí -desu_

dijo feliz la castaña mientras emprendía un rápido viaje a la azotea, esperando ver al castaño debía contestar muchas preguntas y también deseaba confirmas ciertas cosillas.

Pero cada vez que subía mas a la azotea algo le decía que debía darse prisa o eso era lo que su instinto femenino le decía, subió tan rápido como pudo y faltando algunas gradas para llegar a la salida escucho algo que hizo que este se pusiera roja.

_e- eso fue un..._

"Gemido?" pensó la castaña mientras se posicionaba tras la puerta, con la mayor delicadeza que sus brazos pudieron hacer pudo abrir un poco la puerta de forma que podía ver al exterior, pero al ver lo que ocurrió tras la puerta no pudo evitar llevarse sus manos a su boca y aguantar el grito mas fujoshi de la historia.

Si allí estaba el castaño pero lo que nunca se imagino fue ver como Tsuna mantenía esposado al azabache, mientras le masturbaba con su boca, "OH POR DIOS!" se gritaba internamente Haru, mientras trataba de respirar profundamente, pero era algo casi imposible jamás, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado tal situación en la vida real claro(XDDD) muchas veces había pensado que Hibari aria una linda pareja con el castaño, pero ahora ver un cambio de roles entre sus posiciones le hacia gritar internamente de alegría,"...pero...esperen! no dijo Chrome que había visto a Tsuna con Mukuro besándose! eso significa que Tsuna anda con ambos a la vez!" el shock mental en la que la pobre Haru cayo era indescriptible, ahora que debía hacer, mas bien que debía esperar del castaño, acaso este estaba saliendo con dos de sus guardianes mas sexys?( *w* re-sexys XDDD)

Haru cerro los ojos ahora debía de pensar muy bien que era lo que había descubierto, pero los gemidos de Hibari no le dejaban concentrarse, y además su cara cada vez se ponía mas roja con solo el hecho de escuchar al temible azabache jadeando y gimiendo de esa forma tras las caricias del castaño, Haru trago saliva y aun cuando deseaba seguir allí y tomar nota sobre lo que veía ay escuchaba era mejor salir de allí antes de que se dieran cuenta!, sin mas comenzó a bajar las gradas y antes de llegar al tercer piso se detuvo, creo que será mejor vigilar que nadie suba, pensó con decisión la castaña mientras se sentaba en una grada para vigilar que nadie, NADIE! subiera e interrumpiera a aquellos dos.

* * *

**Con Tsuna y Hibari:**

_nee Kyoya, esto te gusta?_

Tsuna movía su mano mas rápido en el falo del contrario, masturbando le con mucha facilidad por la saliva que tenia este, de vez en cuando variaba al momento de darle caricias, si no era con su boca era con su mano, así que trataba de darle el mayor placer posible.

_n-no! y-ya suéltame...ahggg ahg...*sonrojo*_

_bien si no admites que te gusta...*le suelta* arregla telas tu solo*puchero*_

_EH! regresa aquí estúpido herbívoro!_

Tsuna ya se había ido a sentar a uno 5 metros de distancia del contrario, mientras miraba felizmente las nubes pasar dejando al otro a medio clímax

_si me dices como lo prefieres lo haré, pero hasta que no me digas lo que quiero...no me moveré...*puchero*_

_EH! YA JODISTE! REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA!..._

La respiración de Hibari era cada vez mas rápida sus jadeo se hacían mas sonoros, estando esposado no podía terminar el trabajo y estando de esa forma era doloroso, era demasiado excitante el pensar que el castaño le había dejado a medias, y aun este no se corría, pero...se quedaría así por cuanto tiempo?

_Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi...a...hazlo con tu boca*rubor*_

Tsuna sonrió con malicia ante estas nuevas palabras que el azabache le había regalado, se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia Hibari.

_Bien ya que me has dicho lo que deseas...esta vez cumpliré tu petición*sonríe ladinamente*_

Tsuna se inclino y llevo el miembro de Hibari a su boca, chupándole y lamiendo el pre-semen que ya comenzaba a salir, se relamía ante tal expresión morbosa que tenia el azabache, aquel rubor que solo contadas veces había visto, le recordaba a la primera vez que había intentado algo con el, aunque...eso había sido en el futuro.

Al poco tiempo Hibari termino corriéndose en la boca de Tsuna, quien se relamió de los restos que habían quedado en su rostro mientras lo que había quedado en su boca su tragado, le devolvió una sonrisa a Hibari y este se inclino dándole un beso, que aunque el azabache deseaba no corresponder este no pudo evitarlo tras el intenso beso que el otro le propinaba.

El beso termino por falta de aire y algo de saliva quedo entre sus bocas, Tsuna le sonrió a Hibari y este desvió la vista sonrojado.

Cuando Tsuna le iba a decir sobre sus sentimientos una explosión por las canchas de béisbol fue lo que le hizo recordar que Mukuro andaba suelto por allí convertido en el.

Tsuna se levanto de sobre Hibari y se dirigió a la reja de seguridad desde ese lugar pudo ver como Mukuro era atacado no solo por Reborn si no también por Gokudera y Yamamoto, debía ayudarle, el la metió en eso, miro a Hibari que aun jadeaba debido a lo caliente que aun seguía "la juventud" pensó el castaño mientras regresaba donde estaba el azabache.

_debo ayudar a Mukuro, nos veremos después Kyoya_

Tsuna soltó las manos de Hibari, pero cuando el castaño se estaba dando la vuelta para salir de allí, Hibari le sujeto del brazo impidiendo a si que este se fuera.

_Por que?...Porque haces esto?_

Tsuna en ese justo momento se le iba a confesar pero la imagen de Mukuro vino a su mente, todas las cosas que había vivido con el peli azul en el futuro y ahora en el pasado, eran muy significativas para el, pero...

_eso es por que Kyoya me gusta_

El azabache se sorprendió ante estas palabras eso explicaba el por que la había atacado antes no?, pero aun así no explicaba el por que había pasado la noche con el idiota cabeza de piña.

_si eso es verdad... dime por que pasaste la noche con ese idiota ilusionista!_

Hibari mantenía fruncido el ceño, pero Tsuna solo abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, "Reborn" pensó molesto, pero el azabache tenia un punto, por que si a el le gustaba Kyoya….porque ahora siempre se la pasaba con Mukuro?

Aun ahora la imagen de este venia a su mente, estaba confundido, realmente confundido.

* * *

**Con Mukuro:**

Mukuro había provocado a Reborn quien le disparaba a diestra y siniestra, mas Gokudera y Yamamoto quien se le había unido al arcobaleno, Mukuro solo reía divertido ante esto, era muy divertido ser el único que sabia lo de Tsuna, se sentía "especial?" si era eso, la confianza del castaño era algo importante para el.

Después de muchas divagaciones en lo que iba esquivando con facilidad los ataques de los guardianes, este activaba sus ilusiones, pero lo más preocupante era ver como el arcobaleno realmente se estaba tomando en serio el atraparle e interrogarle.

_Kufufu, aun con tres no me atraparan, kufufu los perdedores siempre serán perdedores_

Decía el peli azul mientras deseaba verles mas molestos, bueno después de todo esa era una especialidad de Mukuro no?(XDDDD seee *w* por eso es re-sexy(?)M: lo se kufufu(?))

Mukuro de vez en cuando miraba hacia el tejado esperando que Tsuna no estuviera haciendo "eso" con Hibari, después de todo el la vez anterior les había visto, pero...ahora se sentía mas incomodo, mas molesto, de verdad que no le gustaba pensar en que Tsuna estuviese tocando al chico de las ton fas, no lo quería en lo absoluto.

_Mukuro-sama!_

Mukuro se distrajo un momento recibiendo una de las balas de la verdad que Reborn uso en el momento justo, Mukuro se maldijo a si mismo, mientras el efecto de la bala tomaba control. Chrome se sintió culpable y corrió hacia Mukuro, pero fue detenida por Yamamoto y Gokudera.

_Mukuro-sama, esta bien?_

Dijo preocupada mientras era apartada del lado del peli azul.

_Kufufu esto esta para mal_

Mukuro ahora estaba en una mala situación de las tres balas que tenían tenia que darle la de la verdad no?, esa si era mala suerte.

_Bien Mukuro Rokudo, ahora, nos dirás que es lo que sucede_

Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa socarrona, ahora por fin sabría que es lo que ocurría con su Dame-Estudiante.

* * *

**Con Tsuna y Hibari:**

Hibari mantenía fruncido el ceño, pero Tsuna solo abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, "Reborn" pensó Tsuna molesto, pero la verdad el azabache tenia un punto, por que si a el le gustaba Kyoya….porque ahora siempre se la pasaba con Mukuro?

Aun ahora la imagen del peli azul venia a su mente, estaba confundido, realmente confundido

_Eso es verdad, pero pese a que siento algo por ti….Mukuro también me gusta….y eso es algo nuevo, supongo_

Hibari, frunció el ceño esas palabras no fueron de su agrado, soltó al castaño de su agarre y le encaro de frente.

_Herbívoro tu eres mío, no dejare que ese idiota te tenga_

Y sin mas Hibari, le robo un beso a Tsuna, este estaba ahora además de impresionado por la declaración del otro, pero por alguna razón sentía que eso no era correcto, la imagen del Mukuro del futuro vino a su mente, este estuvo a su lado en todo momento pero…..pero por que ahora que podía estar con el azabache esto no le emocionaba como quería, su futuro ya había cambiado drásticamente por todos los cambios que en si el castaño había hecho.

Un dolor de cabeza hizo que Tsuna retrocediera dejando al azabache ligeramente preocupado, ya que Tsuna estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y se sujetaba la cabeza, ese dolor de cabeza no era nada normal por que en si lo que le dolía no era físico si no espiritualmente, miro el anillo Vongola que brillaba con intensidad diferente a otras veces así que cerro los ojos un momento y regreso a aquella habitación en blanco.

* * *

**En la mente de Tsuna**

_Verde! Verde! Necesito hablar contigo!_

Tsuna ya se encontraba algo desesperado, sentía que algo no estaba bien, el Tsuna del presente desaparecido tampoco le ayudaba en nada.

_Verde!_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi!_

Tsuna observo en todas direcciones tratando de ver de donde venia aquella voz pero nada, esta seguía vacía.

_Verde donde estas!_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, se muy bien que es lo que te preocupa….._

_Que es lo que esta pasando Verde?_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi te lo diré de una forma que puedas comprenderlo, los cambios que estas haciendo son ligeramente diferentes de lo que habíamos planeado._

_Co-como es eso? Que ha pasado en el futuro?_

_Bueno pasa serte sincero, nada….no a cambiado nada, lo cual es muy extraño_

_nada? Pe-pero eso no puede ser aquí el pasado a dado un giro! Es muy diferente a mi pasado_

_Sawada Tsunayohis, te lo dije, no? Que el jugar con el tiempo y espacio podía ser perjudicial para "Un" futuro_

_Un futuro? Así que no es mi futuro el que esta cambiando?_

_en realidad tu eres el único que a sido afectado por estos cambios, Tsunayoshi, Tu cuerpo esta desapareciendo de este futuro…._

_eh?_

_Tu cuerpo a empezado a adaptarse a esa época, pronto tu cuerpo desaparecerá de este futuro y tomara el lugar permanente del Tsuna del pasado_

_E-esto no era parte de lo planes!_

_lo se pero el anillo Vongola es quien esta haciendo esto, yo no puedo pararle, solo tu, y al no estar en esta época, tu cuerpo desaparecerá así como los anillos Vongola de esta época_

_Que sucederá con Vongola sin los anillos!_

_Probablemente los ancianos del consejo tomaran el control, sacando a cada persona que te a apoyado Tsunayoshi, sin decimo Vongola, ellos fácilmente harán lo que quieran con esa organización, valla y yo que creía que estaría en buenas manos*ríe*_

_Verde como debo regresar, esto no puede quedar así, estamos en plena discusión sobre una nueva familia_

_Eso no me interesa Vongola, pero solo hay alguien que pude ayudarte y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, solo deberás de llamarlo, y el por ti hará lo que sea, cuando estés listo el te traerá de regreso._

_Cuanto tiempo tengo, antes de que mi cuerpo este por completo aquí?_

_Tienes alrededor de 72 horas Tsunayoshi, el último cambio significativo marcara tu futuro escoge bien._

La voz del peli verde seso así como el malestar que Tsuna sentía, suspiro pesadamente y elevo la vista.

_Así que solo "el" puede ayudarme en esto, tengo 71 horas para "_cambiar mi pasado, para mejorar mi futuro_", pero ahora que la confusión me invade, no se a quien escoger, Mukuro aun en el Futuro estuvo a mi lado aun cuando se amor no era correspondido, lo cual me deja mucho que pensar de el, nunca creí que alguien como el se enamoraría de un idiota como yo.

Esta también Hibari aquí en el pasado el me desea a su lado, pero ese es el Tsuna del pasado al que el cree querer…*suspiro* creo que la opción esta clara ahora….Lo lamento Biakuran pero es Mukuro a quien deseo a mi lado ahora_

Biakuran se había vuelto un gran amigo de este, pero después de haber estado saliendo con este por 2 años sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en aquel momento solo fue como amigos sexuales que buscaban a darse algo de reconforte teniendo ambos un amor no correspondido, Tsuna era por Hibari y Biakuran era por Mukuro, Tsuna se lamentaba tener que quitarle este amor a su prácticamente maestro pero si el peli azul le había robado el corazón, ahora deseaba que solo fuese suyo, y estar al lado de este.

* * *

**Con Mukuro**

_Kufufu hay cosas que simplemente no deberían saber amigos míos_

_Tchhh cállate estúpido de cabeza de piña! Tu le has hecho algo a Juudaime para que este tan- tan raro!*Se pone rojo* Juudaime no es una persona lujuriosa que anda besando a todo el mundo!_

_Maa maa Gokudera no te estreses, Mukuro, enserio…..*afila la mirada* que es lo que sabes sobre Tsuna?_

Mukuro con una pierna herida por el impacto de la bala de la verdad y con Chrome cautiva no le seria fácil salir de allí, de vez en cuando miraba a la azotea, esperando que Tsuna no le hubiese confesado su amor al azabache, no lo deseaba, en ese momento esto era lo único que podía pasar por su mente algo que en ningún momento espero poseer, los celos de saber que este por fin podría estar con el azabache le atormentaban.

_Bien Mukuro Rokudo, dinos que es lo que oculta Tsuna?_

Reborn sonrió con malicia ya que el efecto de la bala ya había hecho que el suero de la verdad se regara por el cuerpo del ilusionista peli azul, y no podría negarse a contestar sus preguntas.

_Tsunayoshi…..es…._

* * *

**Con Tsuna y Hibari**

_Oye herbívoro!_

Tsuna se había desmayado frente al azabache quien ahora trataba de despertarlo, pero notando algo en este, acaso el castaño había crecido de la noche a la mañana? Eso era imposible pero si lo notaba este ahora era casi de la altura del peli azul.

_Herbívoro despierta!_

Tsuna por fin abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos azules metalizados que ahora le observaban fijamente, Tsuna muy despacio se levanto del suelo y miro a su alrededor, toco su cabeza y respirado profundamente.

_Hibari Kyoya, por fin lo e decidido….. Tu tenias un buen futuro, el que yo me halla metido entre tu y "esa" persona fue un error y lo lamento mucho, te lo diré ahora, desde que viajamos al futuro yo estuve enamorado de ti, pero…..tu me rechazaste, así que pese a que somos buenos amigos en el futuro, siempre me mantenía a tu lado…..yo en este momento e descubierto que tengo un nuevo amor, cosa que lamento mucho, no era mi intención enamorarme de alguien mas, Kyoya….lo lamento_

Tsuna cerro los ojos esperando el acostumbrado golpe de parte de las tonfas del azabache pero este nunca llego, al abrir los ojos una vez mas se encontró solo en la azotea, miro a su alrededor buscando al azabache pero no le encontró, suspiro y se coloco sus guantes, activo sus llamas sin necesidad de las píldoras y se fue volando a donde su súper intuición le decía.

Hibari, se encontraba recostado tras un muro, viendo fijamente lo que el otro hacia, suspiro y comenzó su camino al bajo, debía de limpiarse una vez mas por lo que el castaño le había hecho, per extrañamente esta vez se sentía algo deprimido? Un sentimiento herbívoro algo que un carnívoro como el debería saber o sentir, pasar mucho tiempo pensando en ese herbívoro patético le había hecho demasiado daño, ahora solo deseaba por de descansar un poco y dejar de pensar en lo que recién le había dicho el otro.

_Tsunayoshi …..es….._

Mukuro no termino de decir esto ya que un ataque con llamas del Cielo hizo retroceder a todos.

_Mukuro!_

Tsuna cayo envuelto en llamas del cielo, su mirada era muy diferente y con aquellas ropas oscuras sorprendieron a todos.

_Este juego termina ahora…no deseo que dañe a uno de mis amigos, Reborn tanto deseas saber quien soy realmente?_

_uhm_

El pequeño arcobaleno le observo afilando la mirada, de su salto subió al hombro de Yamamoto.

_Mukuro estas bien?_

El castaño volteo a ver a su amigo y le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa, este la tomo y se puso de pie, pero aun con un leve dolor en la pierna.

_Y bien Tsuna, que es lo que nos dirás ahora?_

Pregunto curioso el moreno mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

_En si no puedo contar mucho solo les diré que dentro de 71 horas el Tsuna que ustedes conocen estará de regreso, así que no deben preocuparse, yo no regresare para causar problemas_

_Eso no nos ayuda en nada_

Dijo molesto el arcobaleno del sol ya que eso no respondía a sus preguntas mas bien le dejaba mas.

_lo siento pero, por ahora no puedo responderles, sonríe… Reborn dentro de 70 horas te lo diré, por el momento, debo arreglar algunas cosas_

Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Mukuro entre sus brazos, fue allí cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que Tsuna ahora era más alto que el guardián de la Niebla.

_Tsunayoshi que haces!*forcejeo*_

_Perdon Mukuro pero estando herido no me ayuda mucho, y tengo algo importante que decirte..._

_uhm...bien _

Mukuro se dejo llevar por el castaño, este sonrió antes de irse dando una leve reverencia ante sus amigos y se retiro cargando al peli azul entre sus brazos, Chrome hizo una leve reverencia también y se fue tras su jefe y maestro.

_Reborn estas de acuerdo con esto?_

Pregunto el peli plateado mientras miraba al bebe en el hombro del idiota fanático de béisbol.

_No se preocupen, este Tsuna nos lo dirá, pero según parece por el momento no es conveniente, eso me hace pensar que algo a mal._

_MAL EN QUE SENTIDO!_

Grito Ryohey dejando medio sordo al pobre arcobaleno.

_Solo digo que aun no sabremos la verdad*suspiro* bueno de cualquier forma tengo que arreglar ciertos nuevos asuntos así que me retiro_

Tras esto Reborn salto del hombro de Yamamoto y desapareció como solía hacerlo.

Ryohey por su lado suspiro ya que no entendía nada.

_DEBO IR POR KYOKO! PARA IRNOS AL EXTREMO!_

Grito el peli blanco mientras salia corriendo dejando a Gokudera junto a Yamamoto.

_Me preocupa Juudaime_

dijo Gokudera caí en un susurro mientras un sonrojo volvía a presentarse en su pálido rostro, llevo sus manos hasta sus labios y volvió a suspirar.

Esta acción no le gusta para nada al azabache quien trataba de mantener una sonrisa, pero que debería hacer este? no sabia el porque estaba tan molesto de que Tsuna hubiese besado al peli plateado.

_De cualquier forma debo ir por el bolso de Juudaime, se fue sin el y deberá hacer los deberes_

Gokudera comenzó a caminar hacia el salón pero sin realmente tomar encuentra que Yamamoto venia tras el.

* * *

**Con Hibari:**

Hibari caminaba por los corredores trababa de sacar al inútil herbívoro de su mente pero no servia, eso le estaba molestando,como era que primero el otro se le declaraba para después decirle que no quería estar a su lado era la cosa mas estúpida que este había tenido que vivir, pero no dejaba de sentirse mal por alguna razón, realmente no hubiese quería que el otro se fuera, llego hasta la puerta del consejo disciplinario y escucho un ruido dentro, este rápidamente saco sus tonfas de acero dispuesto a morder hasta la muerte al infeliz herbívoro que había osado entrar a su oficina sin solicitar permiso, valla que deseaba descargar la ira comprimida.

Hibari entro y rápidamente lanzo una de las tonfas que se estrello con lo que parecía ser una persona, al acercarse para morder al otro se fijo que era el cabello idiota que una vez mas había entrado sin permiso.

_Que haces aquí caballo salvaje?_

Dijo con molestia en su voz, este afilo la mirada al ver como el otro se acariciaba el rosto tratando de hacer que el dolor se fuera.

_Solo quería venir a saludarte, Reborn me dijo que estaba jugando con los demás así que quise ver si esto era verdad*le sonríe*_

_Tch no estábamos jugando*se deja caer el el sofá*_

_Ohh pero mira que vienes de pésimo humor que fue lo que te paso?_

_No es de tu maldita incumbencia_

Dijo el azabache queriendo matar al otro con la mirada.

_Eh! por que tan hostil yo no e hecho nada!_

Alego el italiano mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

_Oh...uhmmm ese es Tsuna!_

Dijo con sorpresa Dino ya que su pequeño hermanito parecía tener la casi su misma estatura, pero lo que mas le shockeo fue ver como este cargaba al estilo nupcial al guardián de la niebla.

_PORQUE TSUNA ESTA CARGANDO DE ESA FORMA A MUKURO!_

Grito Dino mientras trataba de pensar una explicación a esto.

Hibari en cambio al oír como el otro nombraba a Tsuna se había ruborizado y hasta había querido ir a la ventana al verle, pero cuando el otro grito sobre lo de cargar a la estúpida piña, Hibari de un salto se bajo del sofá y corrió a la ventana, para ver como "Su" castaño llevaba a la estúpida piña en brazos, iba a salir del salón de no ser porque Cavallone volvía a gritar incoherencias, Hibari le iba a callar mordiéndole hasta la muerte pero pudo observar como Tsunayoshi Sawada se encontraba besando al cabeza de piña y lo peor es que el otro le correspondió abrazándole del cuello.

Hibari quien de por si se encontraba muy molesto sentía que debía matar a ese castaño traicionero, pero por que? por que debía hacer algo como eso? que le importaba a el que este se anduviera besando con cualquiera por allí, eso era algo que no le importaba no tenia nada que ver con el.

Dino quien observaba esta acción por parte de su querido hermanito, le tenia desconcertado cosa que cuando iba a preguntarle a Kyoya sobre esto se sonrojo al verle.

Hibari sin saber se encontraba ruborizado y podía jurar que este estaba apunto de llorar? si el prefecto mas terrorífico de Namimori parecía estar muy dolido era como si le hubiesen partido el corazón, Dino se acerco al azabache y sin medir las consecuencias este le tomo del mentón y le dio un beso.

Hibari quien comenzaba a sentirse extraño y con melancolía se encontraba parado como piedra en medio del salón, escucho los pasos del otro hacia el pero la acción despreocupada e insolente de parte del rubio le constaría caro, pero porque aun asi este correspondía el beso y se dejaba tomar entre los brazos del otro? Hibari sabia muy bien que Dino Cavallone estaba tras el pero esta era la primera vez que le dejaba acercarse de esa forma y para desagrado de este, el azabache le correspondía a aquel beso.

* * *

**Con Gokudera y Yamamoto**

Gokudera llego al salo que ya se encontraba vació se dirigió a su lugar y suspiro sonoramente al recordar que en ese preciso salón el oto le había besado, el recordar los labios de su amado Juudaime le ponían nervioso y muy avergonzado, se quedo un momento parado viendo al suelo mientras el rubor de sus mejillas regresaba.

Yamamoto se encontraba recostado en el marco d la puerta observando cada acción,cada gesto, cada movimiento del contrario, y a decir verdad esto no le gustaba nada.

_Gokudera!_

Le llamo el moreno, mientras se apartaba del marco de la puerta y caminaba hasta el otro.

_Sigues pensando en Tsuna, no es así?_

Dijo con algo de dolor aquellas palabras el solo hecho de penar en que el otro no estaba buscando pelea con el, mas bien parecía que ni existía para el otro.

Gokudera se volteo y bajo la mirada al ver de quien se trataba, y suspiro nuevamente.

_Supongo que si_

Contesto algo pesadamente ya que en realidad deseaba sacar eso de su cabeza.

_Dime Gokudera ese fue tu primer beso?_

_EH!_

_Si digo ya antes habías besado a alguien de esa forma?_

La sonrisa que mantenía el moreno era forzada pero aun asi el otro no lo notaba ya que ni siquiera le estaba volteando a ver.

_Gokudera fue ese o no tu primer beso?_

Gokudera no se creía la pregunta como era que el otro le estaba preguntando algo tan intimo, al subir la mirada cuando iba a insultar al idiota del béisbol sus labios fueron atrapado por los del otro,este trato de apartarle pero el beso exigente del otro se lo impedía, y la verdad aunque sonara estúpido este no quería apartarse.

* * *

**Con Mukuro y Tsuna:**

Allí estaba el otra vez siendo besado por el castaño pero este beso fue muy, muy diferente a los anteriores este beso parecía querer mas de el, mas pasión mas cariño, Mukuro trataba de llevar el Ritmo pero le era imposible y menos en esa situación, cada vez que trataba de ponerse en mejor posición para besar al castaño su pierna le dolía.

Tras un gemido de dolor que salio de los labios de Mukuro Tsuna freno el beso y le vio a los ojos.

_Veo que aun te incomoda_

Dijo el castaño comiendo un dulce de menta que este ni se había fijado que lo tenia en la boca, hasta después del beso que podía saborear el leve sabor que había quedado en su boca.

_Un poco a decir verdad, pero ya que fue una bala especial solo durara 5 minutos_

_Oh así que así es... fue la bala de la verdad la que te dio en la pierna?_

_Si, así es_

_Interesante...Mukuro, dime que es lo que siente por mi?_

_eh!_

_ahora que todavía sigues con el efecto de la bala deseo saber lo que realmente piensas de mi_

Tsuna le miraba fijamente, apoyando su manos en el mueble donde ahora ambos se encontraban, Tsuna había colocado a Mukuro en una mesa de forma que estaban a la misma altura.

_Y bien?_

_Kufufufu eso no se vale pero...te lo diré.. La verdad yo por ti e sentido diferentes cosas alguna agradables algunas no tanto, pero... al final me e dado cuenta que me gustas mas de lo que hubiese imaginado Kufufu el solo hecho de saber que estoy enamorado de ti, y que deseo monopolizar te es prueba irrefutable de ello_

Mukuro llevo su mano a su rostro tratando de cubrirlo, pero Tsuna le impidió esto dándole un nuevo beso.

_Pues en ese caso..._

Tsuna se acerco mas al peli azul de forma que podía susurrarle al oído.

_Mukuro Rokudo...me harías el honor de se mi pareja?_

Tsuna vio como las mejillas del otro se tornaban rojas, este gesto le pareció adorable por lo que se vio obligado a darle un nuevo beso, cosa que fue correspondida.

_Tu-Tu pareja?_

_Si veras me e dado cuenta que Kyoya...ya no me gusta de esa forma, y quien tiene mi mente ocupada es cierto chico de cabellos azulados, sonrisa macabra y una risa muy singular_

Le dijo con aquella característica sonrisa suya mientras acariciaba la mejilla del ahora menor.

_Pero tu...este es tu yo del futuro...yo..._

_Enamora me, Mukuro Rokudo, tal y como lo hiciste en el futuro_

_Yo..._

_Si quieres que estemos juntos, tendrás que hacerlo, y yo estaré esperando que ese día llegue_

-Kufufu en ese caso, si eso es lo que deseas yo lo haré por ti pero antes_

Mukuro se bajo de la mesa con mucho cuidado debido al dolor que sentía,saco ligeramente la cabeza para ver el corredor y luego cerro la puerta con llave.

_Ahora, Reborn me dijo que estuvisteis en la azotea con Ave-kun, es eso cierto?_

_Si, así fue, le dije que había estado enamorado de el y que ahora habia alguien mas y que lamentaba haberle atacado antes_

_uhmm_

_Mukuro? estas bien?_

_tu….volviste a atacar a Ave-kun, no es así?_

Tsuna se quedo en shock antes las palabras del peli azul, seria por eso que este se veía tan triste?, a Tsuna esto le molestaba por que se sentía tan culpable, pero la verdad es que ahora su corazón y mente solo estaba al pendiente de lo que pensara y diría Mukuro.

_Mukuro…_

Tras llamar al nombrado este subió el rostro y antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba sus labios ya había sido capturados por los del castaño, el beso era apasionado, exigente, se notaba que el castaño sabia lo que hacia ya que Mukuro apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo.

Tsuna cada vez se apoyaba cada vez mas en Mukuro tanto que ahora estaba sobre este, mientras el mayor se encontraba recostado en aquel mueble, las manos de Tsuna rápidamente se dirigieron a la entrepierna de Mukuro la cual comenzó a acariciar por sobre la ropa, un leve gemido salió de los labios del peli azul pero estos eran detenidos por el beso que aun solicitaban los labios del castaño.

_Mukuro…..no estés triste, si? yo te hare sentir mejor_

Dijo el castaño terminado el beso, y lamiendo los labios del Peli azul. Mukuro que ahora una vez mas estaba bajo el castaño sentía las caricias y los susurros que el otro le daba.

_Tsunayoshi...uhmmm pa-para_

_No, esta vez no quiero detenerme Mukuro quiero demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas._

Tsuna lamió el cuello del menor, y continuo acariciándole la entrepierna.

_Tranquilo apuesto a que Chrome no dejara que nadie se acerque a este lugar, lo malo es que después habrá que contarle sobre lo nuestro_

_Lo malo?, uhmg por que malo?_

_Bueno, creo que se lleva demasiado con Kyoko y Haru que ciertas cosas se le han pegado_

_Pegado? ahh!_

Tsuna comenzó a frotar por encima del miembro del contrario con su propia intimidad, un gusto que tenia al este arriba del peli azul, mientras iba retirando la camisa de este.

_Si ciertas mañas de las chicas, por ejemplo creo que le gusta leer mangas yaoi, o sea le gusta leer sobre las relaciones de chicosxchicos_

Tsuna le iba explicando al otro mientras movía la cadera rozando ambas intimidades, tocando ahora el pecho del otro,acariciando las tetillas rosadas y ya algo duras del peli azul.

_Y tu-tu como sabes eso? uhmg_

_Bueno...cierto pajarito una vez me lo contó_

_Pa-pajarito?_

_Uhmm historias del futuro que no tienen importancia en este momento, ahora solo quiero que piense en mi y como te estoy tocando_

_Ni-ni que no te sintiera sobre-sobre mi, uhmmg _

_Eh? eso suena como si no te gustara que estuviera arriba*puchero*_

_Uhmg bu-bueno nunca me imagine que tu serias el de a-arriba, ah!_

_Oh ya veo*moviendo la cadera* pero veras que no están malo, tengo experiencia así que no te dolerá

_Do-doler!_

_jajaja tranquilo, ya que es tu primera vez te tratare bien._

Y tras estas palabras el castaño cambio de expresión era como si fuera otra persona, esto de cierta forma le pareció muy excitante al peli azul,que se mantenía ligeramente expectante de lo que haría el otro con su cuerpo.

* * *

Bien alli esta el cap 4 espero que les halla gustado con el fic de "Una Oportunidad Del Destino" pues ya estoy trabajando en su actualización a quienes lo leen esperen un poco ^^Uu mil perdones pero es que este fic me a atrapado mas XD, pero bueno a todos los que me dejaron esos lindos Reviews mil gracias me inspiran a seguir adelante y escribir mucho mucho XDD

gracias y espero que sigan leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: 692769

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M.

Summary: El Tsuna del futuro a ideado un plan para conquistar a su amor platónico, pero para esto decide pedir la ayuda de cierto científico loco. Tras una petición a su yo del presente este tratara de conquistar a cierto prefecto sádico que desde la batalla del futuro cautivo su corazón. Pero ahora un posible segundo amor comienza a florecer que deberá hacer ahora y como será su destino?

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, pareja principal 692769, con toques 2718.

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

**NUVYS568**

**PRESENTA**

**Mia vita passata cambio per il futuro**

**Cap 5**

**Pasado (antes del viaje)**

Tsuna se había quedado dormido sobre el pecho de Mukuro, este le observó un momento para luego levantarle con delicadeza cargándole estilo nupcial, lo llevo hasta su habitación donde le coloco sobre la cama, Mukuro una vez mas se quedo observando el rostro del menor, "Valla que es difícil que cambies" pensó el peli azul mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Tsuna

El peli azul se detuvo tras darse cuenta que era lo que estaba haciendo se llevo su mano a su rostro sorprendido de que era lo que acababa de hacer, y esto no era la primera vez que tal cosa le ocurría, la verdad es que siempre que estaba con el castaño algo similar tendía a suceder, llevo su mano hasta sus labios y miro al castaño quien dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, se acerco hasta este y una vez mas dio un ligero contacto con sus labios en los del contrario.

_Espero que puedas olvidarte de Ave-kun…yo estoy esperando por ti_

Susurro en el oído de Tsuna , Mukuro arreglo su cabello y salió de la habitación dejando a Tsuna solo.

Mukuro al salir de la habitación del castaño no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor en su pecho, este ni siquiera entendía el porque se había enamorado del castaño, un ser tan tímido, despistado, manipulable, torpe, bueno el castaño no era en si una persona muy atenta de sus movimientos pero, esa sonrisa, la amabilidad, la decisión que siempre mostraba cuando debía proteger a sus amigos, eso era de cierta forma algo muy característico de Tsuna y algo que a cualquiera le llamaba la atención

El peli azul caminaba por los corredores de la mansión a un recordando como el castaño había estado llorando en su pecho, algo ha de haber pasado para que este tan deprimido pensó Mukuro mientras trataba de analizar la situación.

_Mukuro-sama?_

La voz inconfundible de la otra guardiana de la niebla fue lo que le hizo voltear, le sonrió y le saludo con un gesto con su mano, camino hasta ella y le tomo de la mano.

_Nagi-chan me alegra verte_

_uhmmm, también me alegra verlo Mukuro-sama, bienvenido, como le fue en su misión en Francia?_

_Fue realmente sencillo, la verdad_

_Mukuro-sama?...ocurre algo?_

_eh?-por que lo dices Nagi-chan?_

_uhmmm bueno es que le veo algo pensativo, creo que Bossu también a estado de la misma forma*suspira*_

_Ora,Ora nagi-chan por que el suspiro?_

_Bossu a estado evitándome, no se porque, también lo esta haciendo con Hibari-san_

_Evitándote?*se sorprende*_

_uhmm, e notado que Bossu a estado algo deprimido, pero nadie le a querido pregunta ni siquiera Reborn, así que no sabemos muy bien que es lo que le ocurre…_

_Kufufu asi que Tsuna-chan a estado deprimido, y no solo a ave-kun evitaba eh?, pero dime Nagi, a pasado algo entre tu y ave-kun?_

_eh?...no creo Mukuro-sama…uhmmm*se pone a pensar*_

_..._

_bueno….hace unos días yo….*se ruboriza*_

_Que sucedió hace unos días Nagi-chan?_

_Bueno yo, iba caminando por el corredor y me tropecé y Hibari-san me atrapo antes de caer….._

_eh?_

_uhmmm*muy roja* le-le di las gracias y luego cada quien siguió su camino_

_alguien les vio en esa situación?_

_uhmmm Bianchi-san nos vio, pe-pero dijo que desde su punto de vista parecía que yo me estaba besando con Hibari-san….*roja*_

_Kufufu ya entendí, así que todo es un malentendido_

Mukuro se sintió el descubridor de la fuente de la juventud, así que no solo Bianchi había visto a Nagi en esa situación comprometedora si no que también Tsuna les había visto y este capto la idea equivocada, e de allí su tristeza.

Podría usar eso a su favor no?, bueno si el castaño prefería alejarse del azabache este tendría una oportunidad para ganar la confianza y las sonrisas del menor.

_Gracias Nagi-chan, y no te preocupes hablare con Tsunayoshi para que no te evite, le explicare la situación, okey?_

_Gracias Mukuro-sama!-reverencia- no quiero que bossu este molesto conmigo_

_no lo estará tranquila_

Mukuro sonrió y despidiéndose con la mano de la chica este tomo rumbo a su habitación.

Era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía deseaba tener a Tsuna solo para el, desde hacia ya casi 6 años este se había fijado en el menor pero sabia muy bien que el castaño tenia sentimientos por el ex prefecto por lo que hasta ahora no había intentado nada.

* * *

Cada día que el Ilusionista maestro pasaba en la mansión se tomaba su tiempo para pasar un rato con el menor, no le molestaba por que quería solo que no podía evitar decirle algo que lo ruborizara que le molestara y hasta hacerle reír, era extraño pero ver que clase de comentario y palabras debía de tener para ver un cambio de expresión en el menor le divertía mucho, Tsunayoshi seguía siendo muy infantil en lo de cambiar expresiones con facilidad.

Fue así como poco a poco estos dos empezaron a interactuar cada día que estaban juntos Tsuna se iba acostumbrando a las apariciones de su guardián de la niebla le podía hacer fácilmente con solo aparecer en su típica niebla, es mas hasta últimamente ambos se escapaban y se dirigían a un lugar secreto.

y este era la antigua base del mayor, kokuyoLand era ahora su guarida secreta cuando explotaban al menor con el papeleo,reuniones, trabajos, informes, pero el jodido papeleo era algo que si le molestaba mucho, no sabia por que cada día tener que firmar mas de 20000 documentos! como era eso posible, pero la verdad si se ponía a analizarlo algunos tenían que ver con las misiones con las demás familias, las alianzas los daños que creaban tanto los Varias como sus mismos guardianes, era todo un desastre el que le causaban.

_waaaaaa ya no quiero mas papeleo!_

Grito el castaño mientras se dejaba caer sobre su enrome escritorio tenia mucho sueño y ya que Mukuro estaba de misión no había podido escaparse, realmente ahora le hacia falta el peli azul, últimamente pasaban casi todo el día juntos, así como Mukuro le ayudaba con la mitad del papeleo.

_Juudaime, es hora del almuerzo_

Dijo feliz el peli plateado dejando una bandeja con la comida que debería comer su líder y amigo.

_Ocurre algo Juudaime?_

_eh?...no es nada..._

_Juudaime recuerde que puede confiar en mi en lo que sea estos siempre dispuesto a oírle

_gracias, y la verdad quería saber cuando regresara de su misión

_la cabeza de piña estará aquí para mañana ya me informaron que termino su misión

_valla eso fue rápido

_la verdad e notado que ese sujeto a estado haciendo muy bien las cosas así como ayudando le en lo que puede, Juudaime acaso por fin lo domestico?-ríe-_

_Claro que no Hayato! e-es solo que últimamente nos hemos apegado mas, nos llevamos muy bien, Mukuro es una gran persona cuando se llega a conocerle_

_ohhh eso esta bien, solo falta que el desgraciado deje de portarse de esa forma_

_Hibari-san? que hizo?_

_A estado golpeando a quien se le meta en su camino,hoy que hace algunos días fue a golpear al potro por diversión?_

_A Dino-nii!_

_si eso parece pero no le habla a nadie solo se que esta muy molesto, tchhh solo causa problemas, Juuudaime ordeneme detenerlo y con gusto lo haré!_

_no-no es necesario Hayato, veré hablar con el no te preocupes_

_Bien como diga Juudaime, por ahora me retiro, si necesita alguna cosa esto siempre dispuesto a ayudarle Juudaime_

_Claro, gracias_

Tsuna suspiro al ver a su amigo partir, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la pequeña sala de estar que tenia en su oficina allí estaba el almuerzo y ya que tenia algo de hambre le saldría mejor comerlo cuando aun estaba caliente.

Comió tranquilamente y sin darse cuenta se acurruco en el mueble y se quedo dormido, deseaba fervientemente el que no entrara Reborn a su oficina no tenia ganas de aguantar a su espartano ex Tutor.

La puerta se abrió tras una hora segun el desde que el castaño se había quedado dormido.

_Kufufu parece que el Vongola esta muy cansado_

_Mukuro-sama no le despierte!_

_Oya oya, mira que con solo palabras no me detendrás..._

Tsuna quien dormía plácidamente se sobresalto al sentir como alguien le lamió los labios , se despertó de golpe y se cayo del sofá, cuando por fin comenzó a reaccionar se vio en el suelo y solo comenzó a acariciar su cabeza

_Que-que paso?_

_Bossu esta bien?_

_Eh? Chrome-chan! que haces aquí no deberías regresar hasta mañana?_

_Kufufu ya es mañana Tsunayoshi_

_ ME QUEDE DORMIDO!_

Tsuna se levanto de golpe para su mala suerte se mareo y de no ser porque el mayor le sujeto este se hubiera golpeado contra la pared

_Kufufu veo que sigues igual de torpe_

_Mukuro! lo-lo siento pero tengo que terminar el papeleo!_

_Tranquilo, Nagi y yo ayudaremos_

_eh?_

_no es así Nagi-chan?_

_si Mukuro-sama lo dice lo haré, ademas no quiero que Bossu se exija demasiado

_pe-pero ambos están muy cansados!_

_puede ser pero queremos ayudar_

_asi es queremos ayudar a Bossu_

_gr-gracias a ambos...Chrome-chan?_

_si? Bossu?_

_Yo lo siento mucho!-reverencia- no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal con mi reciente comportamiento es...es solo que estaba molesto pòr algo pero no es tu culpa-sonríe- en serio lo lamento Chrome-chan.

_Tranquilo Bossu, estoy bien, Mukuro-sama a estado conmigo en todo momento-sonríe-

_Kufufufufu te dije que exagerabas mucho al disculparte Vongola,-sonríe- bien en que te ayudamos?_

_Solo debo firmar este papeleo, con poner el sello Vongola sera suficiente, ya lo lei todo estos son a favor y estos otros en contra._

Dijo con una sonrisa el castaño mientras les mostraba las pilas de papeles ya organizadas.

_Kufufu te has hecho todo un maestro en esto, -se sienta tomando algunos de los papeles y sellando le con ayuda de Nagi-_

_Gracias a ambos_

_No hay de que Bossu_

Varios días pasaron en el cual los tres pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero eso no quitaba que ellos debían irse y dejarle solo y mas ahora que Hibari llegaba cada tanto a su oficina a querer respuestas.

* * *

_**Futuro 2 semanas antes del viaje.**_

Pese a que el azabache llegaba cada tanto a su oficina Tsuna ahora trataba de mostrarse mas tranquilo al estar frente a su amor platónico pero como podía hacerlo? a veces el solo pensar en que el estaba con alguien mas le provocaba un gran dolor en su pecho.

Así que usando sus habilidades recién adquiridas este le convencía que otro día le diría ya que estaba muy ocupado, o que tenia una reunión, o que estaba demasiado cansado.

Fue tras la ultima vez que Hibari fue a su oficina que Tsuna decidió llamar a Mukuro para verse en su lugar secreto.

_Nee Mukuro gracias por acompañarme no deseaba estar haciendo el papeleo, y Kyoya va cada vez que tiene libre para preguntarme por que le evito, estoy demasiado cansado como para ahora estar pendiente de lo que me deberá decir y mas de cómo debo escapar de el sin que destroce mi oficina*suspiro*_

_kufufu veo que Aven-kun sigue molesto por nuestro beso pero dime, esta bien que te saltes tu papeleo? El chico bomba y el ex arcobaleno espartano deben estarte buscando?_

_tchhh no me hables de ellos solo quiero dormir_

Tras estas palabras Tsuna se acurruco en las piernas de Mukuro, contemplo un momento la hermosa vista del lugar, era un bello atardecer en aquel lugar que ahora ambos tanto el castaño como el peli azul compartían.

_nee Mukuro…. Antes…. Antes me dabas mucho miedo.._

_oya, oya eso es cruel, pero no será por que intente matarte?_

_...no..No era por eso*se voltea para ver fijamente al peli azul* la verdad a lo que tenia miedo era el no poder ayudarte_

_ayudarme?_

_tu..en ese tiempo parecías estar tan solo, la venganza era algo que ya estaba en tu alma….. No te importaba dañar a los demás, pero….yo la verdad solo quería estar allí para ti y ayudarte….he~ la verdad desde que te conocí quería estar a tu lado y conocerte mejor, no quería que te sintieras solo…_

_..._

_Mukuro.. Gracias por convertirte en mi amigo*le sonríe*_

_Tsunayoshi….me gustas_

_...eh?_

_ya escuchaste me gustas, no se por que me enamore de un tipo tan despistado bueno para nada y que ya estaba enamorado de alguien mas, la verdad esto de que me has gustado creo que viene siendo lo mismo que con lo tu yo con Ave-kun…._

_...Tan despistado soy que ni me había dado cuenta?*se levanta de las piernas de Mukuro*_

_la verdad creo que solo Nagi sabia de mis sentimientos, kufufu a las chicas no se les pasa este tipo de cosas_

_uhm… lo siento…._

_lo se, pero no te estoy obligando a responderme, solo quería que lo supieses, y que estaré allí cuando por fin decidas dejar de pensar en Ave-kun*sonríe*_

_...gracias…._

Tsuna se le acerco a Mukuro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, el peli azul se sorprendió ante este acto repentino pero correspondió el beso, este fue mas en señal de amistad y comprensión que un de amor y deseo, pero por lo menos el ilusionista había probado aquellos dulces labios una vez mas.

* * *

_**Dos días después:**_

Mukuro ahora se concentraba en pasar mas tiempo con su líder,amigo y amor platónico y le agradaba algo que ambos ahora hacían, Tsunayoshi hacia unos días que le había pedido que le enseñara a usar las llamas de la Niebla, al el tener las del cielo por lo menos podrían conseguir algunas cosas pero la practica en si se centro mas en aquella habilidad de abandonar su cuerpo y usar otro, Tsuna en si con aquella poderosas llamas del cielo esa misión le fue muy sencilla estuvieron casi dos semanas en ese entrenamiento en las cuales el castaño no pudo dormir en ningún momento.

Todos habían estado al pendiente del recién insomnio de su amigo,pero ya que este seguía su trabajo, entrenamiento, comía y hasta salia a pasear nadie dijo nada tal vez solo era algo de momento.

* * *

_**Dia de la desaparición del Vongola**_

Ahora todos los miembros de la Famiglia se encontraban en una reunión muy importante en la cual discutían sobre una nueva familia que amenazaba con entrar en su territorio, varios de los que estaban reunidos en aquella sala tenían pros y contras contra lo que se debería de hacer para mantener controlado su territorio, pero todos esperaban una respuesta del Joven líder de Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna por otro lado ya estaba cansado de tanta palabrería, la verdad es que este no estaba de acuerdo con atacar aquella pequeña familia que estaba surgiendo pero también debería escuchar a sus compañeros y sus opiniones, los viejos del consejo solo esperaban el momento indicado para echarle en cara al joven líder sobre cualquier error que este pudiese cometer.

Tsuna dio un ligero golpe con su mano derecha la mesa la cual le indico a todos que guardaran silencio, todos habían notado que últimamente su líder no estaba de buen humor y que había estado molesto desde hace ya tres semanas pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar por que.

_Si tanto insisten en que se les tome en consideración como futuros enemigos solo debemos mantenerlos vigilados, que mejor forma de ver que tan sucios pueden llegar a ser buscando poder y que mejor forma de ver que es lo que planean que enviendo a alguien…..Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi_

Ambos nombrados levantaron la vista y observaron a su líder, quien mantenían un semblante frio pero a la vez apasible, pero ellos mejor que nadie sabían que este en cualquier momento explotaría por el enojo que llevaba, eran contadas las veces en la cual sus guardianes le habían visto tan molesto.

_Que desea que hagamos Juuudaime?_

_Cuenta con nosotros Tsuna_

_Gracias chicos, la verdad es que necesito que ambos mantengan vigilado a el líder de esta supuesta nueva familia, mientras mandamos a un intermediario a hablar con el_

Uno de los viejos del consejo sonrió con sorna mientras miraba al supuesto líder de Vongola, claro que esto según el y alguno de los viejos quienes solo buscaba sacar provecho de la ingenuidad del ignorante menor.

_Disculpe Decimo pero creo que mandar dos de sus guardianes no es muestra de que esta preocupado por que esta nueva familia este creciendo?_

Tsuna levanto la vista y con una mirada que casi cortaba en pedazos a ese viejo tonto que osaba decir ridiculeces, todos en la sala tragaron saliva, ese no era el mismo chico ingenuo que normalmente estaba presente en las reuniones, no este chico era un verdadero jefe de la mafia.

_La verdad es que no temo que estos crezcan pero si se convierten en una amenaza para todo aquel que tengamos como aliado cerca de esta zona en cuestión brindaremos el apoyo correspondiente, Si en verdad esta nueva familia tiene mas poderío del que pensamos pero no planean ir en contra nuestro, será mejor para nosotros, y podremos tomar ventaja, pero esto solo si sabemos usar nuestras cartas, Mis guardianes de la Tormenta y de la Lluvia son los mejores en investigar abiertamente las cualidades de este futuro encuentro, así que se los dejo a ustedes*mira a su amigos*_

Todos en el salón quedaron en silencio ante las palabras bien calculadas y que demostraban que Tsuna por fin estaba tomando su papel como líder, pero a varios esto les molestaba, realmente este estaba dispuesto a seguir sus ideales de una mejor Vongola tal y como su primer líder Giotto había hecho, de esto temían los ancianos, que su amada organización corrupta y manchada de sangre volviera a ser solo un juego de niños, que no tomarían en cuenta lo difícil que era llevar una verdadera familia de la mafia.

Tsuna miro a aquellos viejos cuyos pensamientos se le hacían como tener un libro abierto en un examen muy difícil, eran tan obvios que era molesto.

_Yo no creo que Vongola sea un juego, ni tampoco Primo lo considero, se que no les gusta como arreglo las cosas pero quiero dejar en claro algo*se pone de pie* Vongola regresara a lo que una vez fue, Primo y sus guardianes me apoyan desde el pasado, es su voluntad y yo no les defraudare_

El celular de Tsuna sonó al finalizar estas palabras todos en el salón estaba atónitos, mientras que sus guardianes y amigos de Cavallone y Shimon sonreían ante el valor y astucia de su amigo.

Tsuna dio una leve reverencia y comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala, esa llamaba la llevaba esperando desde hacia un buen tiempo.

Mukuro estaba al pendiente mas que nadie de lo que atormentaba al menor mas nunca creyó que Tsuna terminara yendo se de tal forma de la reunión, al salir el Vongola varios de aquellos malditos ancianos comenzaron a hablar tanta estupidez que sinceramente Mukuro solo deseaba ex terminarles de la faz de la tierra.

Entre ellos hablaban mientras los Vongolas,Cavallone,Shimon, y algunas otras familias que se encontraban en aquella reunión solo les observaban en silencio, fue cuando una llamada cayo al celular del Arcabaleno, valla que Reborn podía hacer lo que quería pensó el peli azul al verle contestar como si nada, pero al saber quien le llamaba fue que se sorprendió, Tsuna era el que estaba al otro lado de la linea.

_Dame-Tsuna donde estas? La reunión no puede seguir sin ti._

Ordeno el antiguo arcobaleno del sol.

__La verdad te llamaba para decirte que algo mas importante a llegado a mi, y quería decirte si podías tomar el control de esta lo hicieras, si no también puedo llamar a Gokudera quien lo haría gustosamente__

_Sabes muy bien lo que sucede cuando Gokudera toma el control de las reuniones_

__Lo se por eso te llame antes a ti__

_Tchhh y que es eso tan importante?_

__Lo lamento Reborn pero…..es un asunto privado que requiere de mi presencia lo antes posible__

_Me tendrás que dar explicaciones cuando regreses_

__ha~! Claro, espéralas…'nos vemos'…Reborn….click__

Reborn se quedo un rato con el teléfono en mano aquella despedida había sonado muy extraña, era como si no planease regresar, lo que mas le extrañaba era ese asunto personal, como era que ni este sabia de que hablaba, algo no estaba bien, se levanto de su silla y cuando caminaba hacia la salida, alguien le detuvo.

_Reborn-san donde esta el Joven Decimo? _

Reborn chasqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta, para encarar a aquel anciano fastidioso.

_Tuvo un asunto mas importante según parece…_

Los guardianes de Tsuna voltearon a ver a Reborn algo confundidos, algo no estaba bien por la forma en que la llamada había llegado y mas por la forma en la que el antiguo arcobaleno actuaba.

_Que es lo que ocurre con Juudaime?_

_Tchhh ya he dicho que salió, pero no se que es lo que trama…solo se que algo no va bien….._

Los guardianes y aquellos que estimaban a su querido amigo se alarmaron, fue cuando a todos en el salón les cayó un mensaje que decía:

''Espero que me perdonen por lo que hare….son mis seres mas importantes, les apreció a todos, espero que seamos amigos una vez mas…..Adiós.

Atte:Tsuna''

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos preocupados, que significaba ese mensaje de su líder, que es lo que haría Tsuna por lo cual pedía perdón, y que era lo que estaba pasando.

_Reborn-san...debemos encontrar a Tsuna antes de que haga alguna locura!_

_Bebe que significa este mensaje?_

_Bossu estará bien no?...Mukuro-sama?_

La chica volteo a ver a su lado donde su maestro debería estar pero este ya había salido del lugar, Mukuro desde hacia unos días había notado el extraño comportamiento de su amigo y mas después de que le expreso sus sentimientos, "Tsuna que pretendes?"

* * *

El peli azul caminaba hacia la habitación de Tsuna pero al llegar se detuvo frente a la puerta de esta...el sabia que dentro de aquel dormitorio ya no se encontraba el castaño, suspiro pesadamente y tomo el pómulo de la puerta abriendo esta y encontrándose con una nota encima de la cama del castaño.

Mukuro la toma y leyó la pequeña nota que para su sorpresa esta estaba dirigida a el.

'Gracias por el entrenamiento de la ultima vez, la verdad me ayudara mucho...Mukuro...yo estoy feliz de que sientas tales cosas por mi,estoy seguro de que con el tiempo me hubiese enamorado de ti, pero...creo que encontré una forma de cambiar mi destino.

Te pido que no le muestres esto a nadie, esta es solo para ti ya que tu eres el que mejor me entendía en estos últimos días, te estoy muy agradecido por haber estado conmigo, en realidad estuve muy feliz.

Necesito pedirte un ultimo favor veamos en "aquel" lugar solo leas esta nota.

Att: Tsuna''

_Tchh que planeas Tsunayoshi-kun_

Con la nota aun en mano la envolvió con sus llamas de la niebla cambiando lo que esta decía, la dejo una vez mas sobre la almohada de la cama de castaño, miro una ultima vez el lugar y luego haciendo presencia de su Tridente este desapareció con ayuda de su llama.

Llego al lugar al cual Tsuna se refería y ese lugar era KokuyoLand el lugar donde ambos se conocieron, allí Tsuna estaba apoyado contra el muro de entrada del parque este al ver a Mukuro sonrió y se acerco a el dándole un abrazo y un inesperado beso.

_No digas nada solo escúchame...Mukuro si pudieses cambiar el pasado... lo harias?... si pudiese encontrar un mejor destino y futuro para ti?_

_Tsunayoshi...esto tiene algo que ver con el entrenamiento que me pediste?_

_Si...lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero la verdad es que en este momento tu eres lo mas importante que tengo, así que, quería despedirme de ti en persona_

_Tsuna cambiar el pasado es realmente lo que deseas?_

_Si_

_*suspiro* si es lo que deseas lo aceptare pero debo pedirte un favor...

cuando te encuentres con mi yo del pasado podrías darle un beso y decirle sobre esto?_

_eh? porque?_

_Solo hazlo estoy seguro de que mi yo del pasado te ayudara de muchas maneras... cuídate mucho_

_No me detendrás?_

_No_

_Porque?_

_Tal vez no solo tu futuro cambie de eso estoy seguro_

_uhmmm esta bien, prometo hacer lo que me pides así que...*le da otro beso* nos veremos_

Mukuro correspondió el beso y se separo de Tsuna con una sonrisa, una muy sincera y tranquila una que Tsuna había aprendido a contemplar últimamente así que sin mas este se fue dejando a Mukuro frente los portones de su antigua base.

* * *

Mukuro le había visto partir ,realmente deseo seguirlo y no dejar que se apartara de su lado pero tampoco le obliga ria, no deseaba retenerlo solo esperaba que no le ocurriera nada al castaño.

Pasaron varias horas y Mukuro seguía allí recostado pensando un sin fin de cosas cuando le cayo una llamada, la contesto de mala gana.

__Mukuro-kun, es verde, necesito hablar contigo... veámonos en la playa de Namimori dentro de 30 minutos, es urgente...es sobre Tsunayoshi Sawada__

Mukuro se alarmo al oír aquella palabras y mas cuando la llamada fue cortada, sin nada mas que hacer o pensar este salio corriendo rumbo a la playa algo mala le habría ocurrido al castaño!

Y por que Verde era quien le llamaba para avisarle de lo ocurrido?

algo no estaba bien y deseaba saberlo mas que nunca.

_Tsuna!_

* * *

Nuvys:...Uu bueno lamento actualizar hasta ahora este capitulo como se habrán dado cuenta es una recapitulación de lo que ocurrió mostrando un poco mas como fue que Tsuna y Mukuro comenzaron a ser amigos y como pasaron sus últimos momentos juntos, lamento en serio actualizar casi después de 2 meses DX dios en serio lo siento T-T no me maten pero veremos muchas cosas de aquí en adelante, como:

1)Mukuro adulto y Tsuna niño

2)Tsuna adulto(en el cuerpo del menor) violandose a Mukuro del pasado.

3) lo que ocurrió en la escuela con Hibari y Dino y Gokudera y Yamamoto

4) también se pondrá como es que Tsuna se convirtió en un sexy seme

5) que dirá Tsuna tras las 72 horas que verde le dio?

Bueno eso es lo que tendrían mas adelante de aquí al Viernes subiré el cap 6 así que no se desesperen y lamento mucho no haber actualizado no me maten T-T


End file.
